A Second Chance
by JessCM09
Summary: At 18-years-old Emily Prentiss is forced to give up a baby girl for adoption. 14 years later an Unsub is targeting families who have adopted children, and two people from Emily's past fall victim, leaving her daughter parent-less.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

**So just a warning I've obviously played with Emily's age here. She'll be 32 for the sake of the story! Sorry if this bothers anyone! Also JJ will be playing a big role in the story. Right now I'm focusing on a strong JJ/Emily friendship, not sure where I will go with it the further I go with the story!**

**Also I haven't really written anything like this before! Just thought I'd give it a shot! There is some things about the case in the story but it won't be the main focus as I will eventually be focusing on Emily's daughter and Emily (and of course JJ because she's one of my favourite characters).**

**I appreciate anyone giving this story a shot! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**JUNE 13, 1991**

Eighteen-year-old Emily Prentiss sat alone and exhausted in her hospital room. Having just spent the last 12 hours experiencing pain she never thought imaginable, Emily couldn't help but feel a little depressed. Because after 12 hours of labor you would think the doctors would at least grant her a few minutes with the daughter she would never get to know. But that wasn't a part of the agreement she reached with the adoption agency. Ms. Parks worried that allowing Emily time with her baby could make her decision to give her daughter up more difficult, so the teen agreed, but after watching the doctor rush the baby out of the room shortly after she was pushed out, Emily couldn't help but wish she could at least hold the little girl that was very much a part of her, even if it was just for a minute.

Emily's eyes began to droop as she finally began to let the exhaustion take over, but before she could let sleep take her, the door to her room opened and a blonde woman in her thirties walked in.

"Mrs. Campbell what are you doing here?" Emily asked the woman who tentatively approached Emily's bed.

"I told you Emily, you can call me Meredith. And well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," the woman answered.

"I'm fine," Emily answered quickly, not looking up, for she knew that if she did she would surely lose hold of the emotions she was so desperately trying to hold back.

As much as Emily wanted to keep her daughter, she knew that it wasn't a possibility. Emily's parents were furious when they found out, immediately dragging her to the doctors in hopes of dealing with the issue before word got out that the Ambassador's daughter had gotten herself knocked up during her senior year of high school. The father, a meaningless one night stand, she met at a college party she crashed with her friends, would never have to know, and Emily could go on living her life, like this never happened. But Emily couldn't go through with an abortion, and after many nights of shouting back and forth, Elizabeth Prentiss brought home Ms. Parks who would set up an adoption for Emily, who would either go through with her mother's plan or be cut off financially and forced to raise a baby on her own with no college education. So Emily spent her senior year being homeschooled, meeting regularly with Ms. Parks to decide on her baby's future.

When Emily met Meredith and Matthew Campbell, she immediately knew that these were the people she wanted to raise her child. While Emily liked Matthew well enough, it was Meredith's warm and caring personality that drew Emily to the couple, knowing her child would be much better off with these people who could give the baby a life she just couldn't at eighteen years old.

"You're not fine," Meredith replied, lifting Emily's chin to meet her eyes, softly brushing the tear that escaped off her cheek. "You're not fine, and that's okay. Look I know what Ms. Parks said, but I think you deserve to meet your daughter." Meredith said softly, sincerely wishing she could do more for this young girl that she had come to care for.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Emily replied quietly, letting a few more tears escape, really wishing she could get a hold on the sadness she felt.

"I know this is hard Emily, and I promise you I am going to take care of that little girl for the rest of my life, but I want to take care of you right now. I don't want you to look back on this day, wishing and wondering what she would have been like. You know she looks just like you."

"Really?" Emily asked, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Really." Meredith nodded, "let me just bring her in for a minute okay? Just a minute," Meredith said, moving slowly back towards the door.

"Okay," Emily replied, her hands immediately beginning to shake, as nerves and excitement took over.

Emily was sure that meeting her daughter would definitely make letting go harder, just like Ms. Parks said, but she couldn't help wanting to see her and hold her, for she knew that she would never get that chance again. So when Meredith walked back into the room, just thirty seconds later, she knew that she had to do this, had to meet this little girl who would forever be connected to her.

"Emily I'd like you to meet Alexandra. Alexandra this is Emily, she's your other mommy, and because she loves you very much she's letting your daddy and I raise you," Meredith cooed as she gently placed the tiny bundle of pink into the teens arms. "This little girl is going to know how much you loved her Emily, I promise you, you'll always be her mother too," Meredith said kissing Emily gently on the forehead and running her fingers through her hair. "I'll give you a few minutes," Meredith said watching as Emily sat, enchanted by the little girl in her arms, the tears now falling freely down her cheeks. Before walking out the door Meredith quietly snapped a picture, vowing to one day show her daughter exactly where she came from.

"Hi Alexandra," Emily said running a finger over the soft, dark hair covering the newborns head. "I can't believe you're actually here," Emily sniffed, "I'm the one who has been singing to you the last 9 months, and I know it's probably confusing, sending you off to live with other people, but they're great. I know they'll love you and be the best parents. I wish I could, but I have to give you a better life. I'm so sorry," Emily cried, now silently watching the beautiful little girl, who indeed did look very much like her mother.

A few minutes later Emily heard the door click open. Lifting the little girl up, Emily placed a soft kiss on her forehead, whispered, "I love you Alexandra" and handed her back to her mother.

"Emily, I…" Meredith began before Emily cut her off.

"You don't have to say anything. It's okay. Just take care of her okay?" Emily asked.

"Always," Meredith replied, knowing that she needed to leave now for the teen who was so desperately trying to hold herself together. "Take care of yourself Emily."

As Emily watched Meredith exit the room with her daughter, it was like the damn burst, as she curled herself into a ball letting the sobs escape, wishing things could have been different, but knowing that this was how she had to be a mother; by letting go.

And outside the door Meredith wished she could take Emily with her, wanting desperately to make things better for the young girl, whose own mother couldn't even be bothered to be there for her today, but she knew that this was what Emily needed her to do for her.

"Come on Alexandra Emily Campbell, it's time to go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

**Big thanks to anyone who favourited, followed or reviewed the story! I really appreciate it! I have a few chapters written out already and lots of ideas for where I want to go! **

**So here's the next one!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 2**

**14 YEARS LATER- August 10****th****, 2005**

Emily Prentiss awoke from the familiar dream to a shrill ring coming from her nightstand. She blindly searched for the object, moving her hand around the nightstand until it made contact with her cell phone.

"Prentiss," Emily responded not wanting to even look at the time, knowing she would soon be forced to leave the warm confines of her bed in order to travel to a different city, hunting down yet another monster.

"Hey Em, sorry to wake you, but Hotch wants everyone in A.S.A.P, we'll be leaving for Chicago as soon as everyone's filled in on the case," came the familiar voice of Emily's best friend and coworker, Media Liaison of the BAU Jennifer Jareau.

"No problem JJ, I'll be there in less than an hour, do you want your usual?" Emily replied, forcing herself out of bed, already on her way to the bathroom, knowing she needed to get moving quickly so as not to keep her team waiting.

"Yes please! See you soon Em!" JJ replied hanging up with her friend in order to fill in the rest of her team after hearing Emily turn on her shower.

Emily groaned as she finally took note of the time. _5am you'd think I'd be used to this by now_ Emily thought to herself as she peeled off her pajamas and stepped into the now steaming shower, trying to shake off the emotions left over from the dream she had for what felt like the millionth time. _Put it in a box Emily, you've got work to do_ Emily thought as she quickly filed away the dream of that day 14 years ago, into one of her compartments and continued getting ready for her day.

45 minutes later a very put together Emily Prentiss strolled into the BAU bullpen, coffees in hand, impressed with herself for having beat most of her coworkers into work.

"Wow Em, you don't mess around," JJ laughed approaching Emily, having noticed her coming in from her office, "you must have broken some laws to get here this fast," she teased taking the coffee Emily offered her.

"Well there isn't exactly a great deal of traffic before 6am," Emily replied sticking out her tongue as Penelope Garcia came in, a mug of coffee clutched tightly in her hand, the woman looked overly chipper for such an early hour, leading Emily to believe the woman was probably on her 4th or 5th cup already, "Is anyone else here?"

"Boss man and Rossi are waiting in the conference room, and the fine Doctor and my hunky Derek Morgan should be here any minute," Garcia replied happily.

"How many of those have you had?" Emily replied, pointing to the mug and wishing for half the energy Garcia had.

"Just 4. Or maybe it was 5? I'm not really sure but either way I feel great! OH there's my Chocolate Thunder!" Garcia replied as Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid entered the bullpen, both looking like they could have used a few more hours of sleep.

"Good morning ladies," Derek replied giving Garcia a peck on the cheek, "now how come you bring JJ coffee but you never bring me any?" Derek asked noticing the matching Starbucks cups in Emily and JJ's hands.

"Probably because I like her better," Emily replied laughing as Derek feigned hurt, clutching his heart.

"That hurts Princess, that really hurts."

JJ laughed at the exchange shaking her head, "alright guys we better head up there, Rossi and Hotch are waiting."

The five continued their banter on the way to the conference room, still laughing as they entered to find Rossi and Hotch both waiting patiently for their coworkers to arrive.

"Sorry about the early hour everyone, but I think time is of the essence here and I'd really like to head to Chicago as soon as we can. Go ahead JJ," Hotch said turning to JJ who was now standing in front of the screen, remote in hand.

"Alright Chicago PD need our help. In the last 3 weeks 3 families have been murdered in their homes, all stabbed multiple times, the fathers all having ligature marks around their wrists and ankles," JJ began.

"The Unsub's obviously subduing the father first in order to control the rest of the family," Reid interrupted.

"The first family were the Davis', Veronica and Michael, 40 and their adopted son Zach who was 13," JJ continued, bringing up a picture of a smiling Davis family. "Next were 45 year olds Wendy and Carter Roberts and their 12 year old daughter Chelsea, who was also adopted," bringing up yet another happy family picture. JJ clicked the button one last time bringing up a picture of a blonde couple and their dark haired daughter.

As Emily looked up at the picture her heart began to beat wildly in her chest, her hands began to shake as panic began to set. _It couldn't be_ Emily thought, hoping with all she had that she remembered the couple wrong. Luckily for Emily no one noticed the turmoil their coworker seemed to be in, as JJ began to talk again.

"Last is the Campbell family; Meredith and Matthew both 46 years old. Unlike the other two families, their 14-year-old daughter Alexandra wasn't home at the time of the attack. Alexandra was sleeping at a friends house, and came home yesterday morning to find her parents like this," JJ said, cringing slightly at the brutality of the scene in the next picture she brought up. "Alexandra was also adopted," JJ finished, looking around the table, noting that Emily looked rather pale.

Emily couldn't believe it. Her hands were shaking and she felt like she was going to throw up. Meredith and Matthew, gone. Two people who showed her so much love in the short amount of time they knew each other. And Alexandra, losing both her parents after Emily did everything she could in order to give her a better life. Emily couldn't help but space out as the team continued to discuss the case.

"Well it can't be a coincidence that all the kids were adopted," Rossi pointed out, browsing through the file in front of him.

"Definitely, and I mean with the exception of physical appearance these families are practically identical; the parents are similar ages and the kids are all early teens, they even lived in similar suburbs " Derek continued, not even noticing that Emily was still staring at the picture of the Campbell family, having yet to open the file in front of her.

"It's likely that the unsub himself was adopted if he's showing this much hatred towards the family, and he seems to be dissolving quickly," Reid added, "the amount of stab wounds to the Campbell family is significantly more compared to the other two families, " he pointed out after studying the photos more closely.

"Could it be that he was angry that Alexandra wasn't there?" JJ asked.

"It's possible" Hotch replied, "JJ do you know where Alexandra is now? It might be a good idea to talk to her," At this question Emily looked up.

"Detective Hale said she was still at the station while they try to make arrangements for her," JJ replied.

"Alright JJ talk to him and ask him to keep Alexandra there until we arrive. Garcia I need you to find whatever you can on all the families, I want to know as much as you can find. Everyone else wheels up in 20." Hotch said standing and immediately exiting the conference room.

Upon Hotch's exit the rest of the team gathered their files and began to exit the room, talking loudly while JJ started shutting down the projector and collecting the rest of her things. When she turned around JJ was surprised to see Emily still sitting at the table, a blank expression on her face.

"Em? Is everything okay?" JJ asked, worried when the brunette didn't even seem to hear her. "Emily?" JJ repeated placing a hand softly on the woman's shoulder.

Emily jumped at the touch, causing JJ to quickly pull her hand back. "I'm sorry JJ, I must have spaced out. What did you ask?" Emily replied quickly, hoping that JJ was buying the smile that was now plastered on her face.

"I just asked if everything was okay," JJ explained, "you seem a little off."

"Oh ya, I'm fine," Emily lied, standing and grabbing her file as quickly as possible, desperately needing to get some space in order to get some control on her emotions. "Listen, I'm just going to run to the washroom, I'll meet you at the car okay?" Emily asked, exiting the room without waiting for a reply.

"Ya…sure," JJ asked, knowing her friend was definitely hiding something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again!**

**So basically I already have the first 8 chapters written out so I thought I would continue to post pretty regularly until I run out (though I am working hard to make sure I don't run out). This chapter is kind of short but it's basically just to set up for the next chapter so stick with me, I promise more will happen soon!**

**Thanks to everyone who's reading! I really appreciate it!**

**Chapter 3**

When JJ met Emily in the SUV 5 minutes later, she could tell exactly what had happened. Emily had put whatever was bothering into one of her famous compartments, determined to keep whatever it was to herself. As much as JJ wanted to be able to question her friend further on her strange behaviour just five minutes earlier, she knew it would do her no good. When Emily Prentiss wanted to keep something to herself there was very little that could break through the walls she built around her feelings. So JJ decided to let it go for now, but vowed to keep an eye on the brunette until the case was over.

The ride to the airstrip was short, and filled with a comfortable silence, as Emily was still trying to figure out how she was going to keep her secret to herself. She knew JJ wasn't fooled by the façade she was now putting on, she felt like she had a control on her emotions, but was unsure how the possibility of seeing her daughter for the first time in 14 years was going to change that. To say Emily was nervous would be an understatement, but she knew she needed to keep her mind on the case, determined to bring this monster to justice.

Fifteen minutes later the entire team was gathered on the jet, each browsing their files as they prepared to take off. After ten minutes of this Hotch finally broke the silence.

"Alright what do we have?" he asked, gaining the attention of his colleagues.

"Well all the parents are around the same age, it's likely he's in a similar age range," Morgan began.

"I think in this case it's the kids that are important. Rossi was right earlier; it's not a coincidence that all these kids are adopted. I think it's likely that the unsub was probably adopted. He probably faced some sort of trauma in his early teens which has caused him to lash out at these families," Reid added while the rest of the team continued to look through their files.

Emily was looking through her file, careful to avoid the pictures of the Campbell family, not wanting to see the couple she had liked so much killed with such brutality, and unable to handle seeing the picture of the smiling young girl who looked so much like her.

"How did this guy know all these families had adopted? He must have met them somewhere else right?" Emily questioned, knowing that if she didn't join the conversation soon her boss was sure to notice her lack of participation.

Just then Penelope Garcia's face popped up on the computer screen sitting on the table the team was gathered around.

"Alright crime fighters, my babies and I have been digging deep and to be honest we haven't found much although they do seem to have a lot in common. These families are squeaky clean. All 3 couples were well off. All working good jobs, all the kids were doing well at school, no problems what-so-ever. So I decided to look into their adoptions a little further. All 3 couples adopted the kids at birth, all the adoptions closed, so the birth parents aren't indicated but there don't seem to be any problems with that. It also seems like all the kids were aware that they were adopted and were handling it well." Garcia explained.

"How do you know that?" Rossi asked.

"Well all 3 kids were involved in support groups for children who were adopted," Garcia answered continuing to type away as she attempted to dig deeper.

"Were they a part of the same group?" Hotch asked hoping for an obvious connection that could lead them to their unsub before another family was targeted.

"Negative," Garcia answered, typing before continuing, "Chelsea Roberts attended a group offered by the local Boys and Girls club while both Zach Davis and Alexandra Campbell attended meetings at a place called the Vale Centre, but it's seems that Alexandra stopped going about a year ago."

Hearing Garcia talk about Alexandra was starting to make Emily anxious. She felt that if any of them looked at her right now they would surely figure out her secret. If they looked at the picture of Alexandra and looked to their colleague, they would see the connection and know what she was forced to do so many years ago. Emily also couldn't help but wonder how much Alexandra knew about her, considering she was aware that she was adopted. Would she know her name? What she looked like? Emily could only hope that Hotch wouldn't send her to the police station where she knew the young girl was still waiting.

"Alright good work Garcia. Look a little further into these meetings, see if there are any connections between the two groups and get back to me," Garcia's face disappeared as Hotch prepared to hand out assignments. "When we land, I want Morgan and Prentiss to visit the crime scenes. Start with the Davis family and make your way to the Campbell's, see what you find. Rossi you and I will visit the bodies. Reid, you and JJ head to the station. Detective Hale is waiting there, you can start the geographic profile, and JJ I want you to talk to Alexandra Campbell, see what you can find out about that day, and find out why she stopped attending those meetings," Hotch finished moving to the back of the plane without another word.

Derek put his headphones in, as Reid pulled out a book and Rossi moved to join Hotch. Emily was once again lost in though as JJ sat down across from her, placing her hand over Emily's, successfully breaking her from her daze.

"Are you sure you're okay?" JJ asked quietly, so as not to alert the other profilers on the plane.

"Oh ya, I'm fine. It's just, this is a pretty bad one isn't it?" Emily asked hoping JJ would buy this excuse.

"It's so sad. Those poor families, and poor Alexandra, turns out there's no other family. No grandparents, aunts or uncles," JJ agreed, "I can't imagine losing my whole family."

At these words Emily's heart sunk. Not only had Alexandra lost her parents but she had no other family. This was not the life Emily had wanted for her daughter, and she couldn't help but feel like it was all her fault.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well another day, another chapter! I really hope I'm able to keep this pace up the further along I get! **

**So in this chapter basically introduces us to Alexandra and will set up for the drama that will be coming in the following chapters!**

**I hope everyone's enjoying my story so far! I really appreciate anyone who has been reading! Happy reading! - J**

**Chapter 4**

When the plane landed the team split up, all heading to their respective assignments with plans to meet later in the day to compare what they found. JJ and Reid hopped into one of the waiting SUVs and headed towards the police station in comfortable silence.

When the pair arrived at the station an older man walking their way immediately greeted them.

"Detective Hale?" JJ asked, holding out her hand for the detective to shake, "Agent Jareau. We spoke on the phone. And this is Doctor Reid," JJ continued, holding back her laugh as Reid awkwardly avoided the detective's handshake.

"I'm glad you're here," Detective Hale greeted, "although I thought there would be more of you."

"The rest of our team is visiting the crime scenes as well as the morgue. They'll be here later," JJ explained.

"Alright, well we set up some boards for you like you asked," the Detective continued, pointing towards an empty conference room, which Reid immediately entered getting right to work. "And Alexandra Campbell is right over there," he said pointing to the young brunette, sitting at a desk in the corner with her head resting on her arms.

"How is she?" JJ asked, watching the girl, wondering if she was sleeping.

"She's doing as well as can be expected. We were going to have someone from social services come in but to be honest we're a little worried about this guy coming back for her. So we decided to keep her here for the time being where we at least we know she's safe. Her parent's lawyer should be here tomorrow with the will," Detective Hale explained. "You can use my office if you'd like somewhere quiet to talk to her."

"That would be great," JJ answered, giving the detective a small smile and slowly making her way over to the young girl.

"Alexandra?" JJ asked quietly, not quite sure if the young brunette would hear her. She need not worry though, as Alexandra slowly lifted her head, meeting JJ's blue eyes with dark brown eyes, red rimmed from crying.

"Yes?" she responded quietly, wiping a few stray tears off her cheeks.

"Alexandra, I'm Jennifer, I work with the FBI," JJ began to explain, immediately feeling sorry the teen who was obviously exhausted, "I'm sorry about your parents."

"You can call me Alex, and thanks," Alex responded, looking down at the desk as tears once again filled her eyes. "Sorry," she sniffed, "it's been a long day."

"Why don't we go in here and talk," JJ said, putting an arm around Alex's shoulder when she stood, leading her into Detective Hale's office, immediately handing her some tissues when they sat down on the couch in the corner of the office. "Would it be okay if I asked you a few questions?"

"I already talked to the officers at the house, and that Detective after that. Do I really have to do this again?" Alex asked, reaching up a shaking hand to wipe the tears from her eyes with the Kleenex JJ gave her.

"I know this is hard, but my team wants to find who did this to your parents, and I'd really like to hear what happened from you," JJ explained softly.

Alex looked up, meeting JJ's eyes, and for the first time since arriving at the station felt like she was looking at someone who genuinely cared about her, "Okay" she finally agreed.

"Can you tell me about Friday? What time did you get home from school?" JJ asked.

"I took the bus home. It dropped me off at the end of my street at 3:30pm. It took me a few minutes to walk to my house from there. My parents were still at work," Alex recited, clearly tired of having to tell the same tale over and over.

"Okay, let's go back to your walk. Did you notice anything out of place? Or maybe feel like someone was watching you?" JJ asked.

"Umm I don't think so," Alex responded, trying to think hard about what she saw. "Actually there was this truck sitting across the street, in front of the Cooper house."

"Is it possible it was your neighbour's truck?" JJ questioned, wanting to be sure before assuming the car belonged to their Unsub.

"Well I've never seen it before. And the Coopers wouldn't own a truck like that, they're big on appearances," Alex explained, continuing when she noticed the confused look on JJ's face, "the truck looked pretty old, it was brown and rusty, and the bumper was dented."

"Okay, that's good. And what time did your parents get home?" JJ continued.

"Around 5:30pm" Alex responded

"And was the truck still there when they came home?"

"Ya actually," Alex continued, "I remember I looked out when I heard the car pull in the driveway, and it was still sitting in the same place."

"Did you notice anyone in the truck?" JJ asked.

"The windows were too dark to tell," Alex explained, picking at her nails anxiously.

"Okay, what happened after that?" JJ asked wanting to reach out and stop the girl ripping her nails out.

"My parents came in, and we talked for a little bit. They wanted me to stay for dinner, but I told Rachel I would come over at 6 so I begged them to leave," Alex explained, tears once again forming in her big brown eyes. "My mom said it was my choice. I knew she wanted me to stay but I went anyways," she paused, "I should have stayed," she added so quietly that JJ barely heard her.

JJ reached out and took Alex's hands in hers, "Alex you didn't know. You couldn't have known. And I'm sure your parents were happier knowing that you were safe," JJ comforted, rubbing circles on the backs of Alex's hands. "When you left was the truck still outside?"

"I don't know. Rachel lives on the next street over, I went through the back and cut through my neighbour's yard like I always do," Alex explained, taking comfort in JJ's hands around hers. JJ took a mental note of what Alex just told her, needing to inform her team that the Unsub wouldn't have known that Alex wasn't home until he was already in the house.

"It was pouring rain yesterday when I wanted to come home so I didn't want to walk," Alex continued without prompt. "I tried calling my mom but she didn't answer. I thought she was mad at me for not staying for dinner. Rachel's mom was going out so she took me, she wanted to come in and say hi, that's when we found them….it was awful," she said looking down at the floor.

"I know," JJ allowed Alex a few moments silence before continuing, "Did you happen to notice if the truck was still on the street?"

"I don't think so, but I can't really remember," Alex said, shaking her head, "sorry."

"You don't have to apologize sweetie, you've been through a lot," JJ said, giving the girls hands a squeeze. "Did you know Zach Davis or Chelsea Roberts?"

"I met Zach at group, but I didn't really know him, I stopped going to group shortly after he started. I didn't know Chelsea though," Alex explained, "This guy killed both of them right?"

JJ nodded, not really wanting to continue on that topic, "Is there a reason you stopped going to group?" JJ asked.

"I just didn't feel like I needed it anymore," Alex continued, "I was ten when my parents told me I was adopted. It was confusing at first, and I was upset, but my mom explained that my birth mother was young and alone when she got pregnant with me, and so she did what she had to do to give me a better life. I made my peace with that and honestly I'm grateful to my birth mother because she gave me my parents, and they were the best," she finished, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

JJ couldn't help but be amazed at the maturity and strength that this 14 year old was displaying, but it also broke her heart to see her fighting the pain and exhaustion she was obviously feeling.

"Were there ever any adults at group? Maybe someone who didn't have a good experience with being adopted?" JJ asked, searching for something that may lead them to a possible Unsub.

"Sometimes they would bring in adults to talk to us about their experiences, but never anyone who was unhappy," Alex explained, "Do you think maybe we could stop for a while? I'm getting a headache."

"Sure, let me go get you something for that okay?" JJ said, deciding to leave the girl on the couch in hopes that maybe she would lay down and go to sleep, "I'll just be a minute, I have to call my boss."

At the ringing of his phone, Hotch exited the morgue, leaving Rossi to continue going over the bodies.

"Hotchner," he answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hotch, Alexandra Campbell remembers seeing an old truck parked across the street from her house when she walked home from the bus stop on Friday. She said it was brown, rusty and had a dent in the bumper," JJ explained, getting right to the point. "Also the unsub wouldn't have known Alexandra wasn't home because she left for her friend's through her backyard, which could explain the anger in these kills."

"Okay that's good, get the information about the car to Garcia, see if she gets anything," Hotch answered. "Any connection to the other kids?" He asked.

"She said she met Zach but she didn't know him, and she didn't know Chelsea at all," JJ explained. "I also asked if there was anyone older that talked to the group that stuck out but she didn't remember anything, I'll have Garcia look into speakers that may have been to both groups anyways though."

"Great work JJ," Hotch replied, "Rossi and I should be there within the hour, and hopefully Morgan and Prentiss won't be much longer after. If there's nothing else…"

"Actually Hotch I was wondering if I could possibly work from the hotel?" JJ asked, slightly nervous about the response she was going to get.

"Is there something wrong?" Hotch asked, slightly confused.

"No I'm fine. I was actually hoping that I could take Alexandra with me," JJ began. "She's been here a long time and they're waiting for her parents' lawyer to get here tomorrow. I just thought she could use a more comfortable place to sleep."

"Sure JJ, but ask Detective Hale to have a unit follow you and stay on the hotel. We still don't know if this guy is going to come back for Alexandra or not," Hotch agreed. "Keep in touch with us throughout the day. And have Emily bring some things for Alexandra, she'll be visiting the Campbell house soon."

"Thanks Hotch," JJ responded, smiling to herself at her boss' concern.

"Stay safe JJ," Hotch responded, hanging up the phone.

Upon hanging up with Hotch, JJ immediately hit Emily's speed dial, unaware of the emotional turmoil her friend was currently in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**So basically I've been reading everyone's comments and I just want to say thank you again to anybody who's been reading my little story here! One of your comments actually made me really think about where I was going with this and I ended up making some big changes in the rest of the chapters that I had written! So thanks for the reviews because I'm happier with where this is going now! I know not a whole lot happens in this chapter but I promise there will be more in the upcoming chapters!**

**So I hope you enjoy, and please if you have any suggestions leave a review because I will take them into considerations!**

**Happy Reading!- J**

**Chapter 5**

Derek and Emily visited the homes of both the Davis and Roberts families, gaining very little from their inspections of both scenes, except for the fact that the unsub got in through the back door of both houses, something that the locals had already concluded. An hour later saw Derek driving towards the Campbell house, while Emily sat in the passenger seat doing her best to remain calm.

"You're pretty quiet," Derek spoke, pulling Emily out of the daze she was currently in.

"Oh ya…just thinking about the case," Emily responded quickly. "We don't have much to go on so far do we?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't say that. I mean there's obvious connections between the families, and JJ may have gotten something from the kid," Derek said not noticing that Emily looked away as soon as Alexandra was mentioned. "Plus the fact that this guy didn't get to complete his ritual in Alexandra Campbell means he's probably angry, he's bound to make a mistake soon."

"You're probably right," Emily agreed, beginning to pick at her nails nervously, knowing it wouldn't be much longer until they reached the Campbell house.

10 minutes later Derek pulled the SUV up in front of a modest two-story house in a quiet neighbourhood. Looking around one wouldn't be able to imagine the horror that happened in the house only 2 days prior. Derek was already making his way up the walk when Emily realized she was staring at the house, imagining the little girl who grew up here. Pulling herself together, Emily quickly exited the car and sped up in order to catch up to Derek who was already letting himself in the front door.

Entering the house the first thing Emily noticed was a backpack lying on the floor, clearly dropped there by the traumatized young girl upon finding her parents. Emily took a deep breath before following Derek into the family room where Meredith and Matthew had been found. The carpet and couch were stained a violent shade of red, indicating where the bodies of the couple had been found. Emily tried to control her breathing as she and Derek began to look around. Emily headed towards the back door, desperately wanting to get away from the scene in the living room.

"Came in through the back door," Emily called out, finding the door had been forced open just like the other two homes.

"House paints a similar picture as the other two families," Derek responded. "They seem really happy," he said browsing the pictures hanging on the wall of the family room.

As Derek continued looking around Emily took his place in front of the wall of photos, which depicted the family throughout the years, as indicated by the growing little girl in each picture. There were pictures of a baby being held in her parents arms, a small toddler taking what were probably her first steps, a young girl riding a bicycle, family trips and various moments throughout her daughters life. Emily blinked back tears as she gazed at the smiling girl in each photo; photos that depicted every moment that she had missed out on. Emily was grateful that her partner was currently searching the house, as she was having a difficult time controlling her emotions at the moment. She was soon brought out of her daze by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Prentiss," she answered right away.

"Hey Em, have you been to the Campbell house yet?" JJ's voice came over the phone, snapping Emily back to reality.

"I'm here now," Emily explained, "why? Does Hotch want us back?" Emily asked secretly hoping the answer was yes.

"Oh no, no. I was actually wondering if you could grab some things for Alexandra while you're there, I'm going to take her back to the hotel with me." JJ explained.

At these words Emily froze, "You're taking her?" She asked, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice, "why?"

"Well she's been here since yesterday and honestly she looks awful. I was just hoping I could take her so she could get some rest and Hotch okayed it. Don't worry Em we're taking a couple officers with us," JJ reassured her friend, thinking that she was worried about JJ's safety.

"Oh okay then," Emily hesitated, "what do you want me to bring? Just some clothes?" Emily asked beginning to worry about how this day was going to end.

"Ya clothes, and let me check with her to see if there's anything else she needs," JJ answered. Emily could hear JJ opening a door through the phone and could vaguely hear JJ explaining what was happening to Alexandra and asking her if she wanted anything. Emily strained her ears to hear the voice of the young girl responding, but could barely make out the muffled voice of the girl as she listed off what she would like from her home.

"Okay," JJ's voice came through clearly again as Emily heard the sound of a door closing behind her again. "Just some clothes, the teddy bear that's on her bed and the photo of her and her parents that's on her nightstand."

"Alright JJ I'll get that and bring it to the hotel later. See you soon," Emily quickly hung up, silently wondering how she was going to avoid seeing her daughter now.

"Who was that?" Derek asked coming around the corner seeing the look of concern across Emily's face.

Emily quickly put a smile on her face, knowing Morgan had noticed her distress and hoping to avoid getting into a conversation about her feelings.

"It was JJ she wanted me to grab a few things for Alexandra Campbell," Emily explained heading towards the bag left at the foot of the stairs. "Did you happen to notice where her room was?" she asked as she headed up the stairs.

"Name's on the door" Derek responded knowing that there was no point trying to question his partner's strange behaviour right now.

Emily walked up the stairs and turned down the hallway where at the end she could see ALEX written in big purple cut out letters. Emily entered the room with slightly shaking hands. The purple room was typical for a girl Alex's age and Emily couldn't help but smile at the collage of pictures of Alex with her friends over the years. Her walls were not filled with Hollywood heartthrobs or boybands, instead displaying black and white photos of the Eiffel Tower. Alex had a large bookshelf filled with books; many titles of which Emily was familiar with, again bringing a small smile to her face. Emily knew she shouldn't take too long, as Morgan already thought something was up so she began rummaging through drawers pulling out various options for the young girl and placing them in her backpack after emptying it of the things she had packed Friday night. Emily then grabbed the worn out teddy bear sitting on Alex's bed, adding it to her bag; the picture on her nightstand soon following.

Emily sat down on the bed and once again took in her surroundings. Looking around Emily couldn't help but wonder what Alexandra was like. Over the past 14 years Emily had imagined what it would have been like if she had kept her daughter. She imagined birthday parties and family trips. She thought about her first words and her first day of school. She had spent years wondering who her daughter would grow up to be, and now standing in her bedroom she couldn't help but long to meet the young girl who shared her DNA.

As her thoughts began to wander, Emily pulled out her wallet and took out the photo, which had showed up in Emily's mail on Alexandra's first birthday. Emily had spent the entire day thinking about her little girl and what it would have been like if she was celebrating her first birthday with her daughter, when she checked the mail and found an envelope addressed to her. When she opened it she found the photo of the first and last time she had held her daughter. Emily was shocked to receive the photo, mostly because she wasn't even aware the picture existed, but she cherished it since, carrying it with her wherever she went. Emily ran her finger over the photo, staring at the little girl who was now so close.

Emily was struggling with her emotions. She was nervous about the possibility of meeting Alexandra, and yet she didn't think she would be able to leave Chicago without doing so. Emily didn't know what to do, but she knew one thing for sure; she needed to talk to her best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers!**

**So I feel like this chapter really gets the story rolling, so let the drama begin! I hope you like it and I hope you stick with me as I keep going with this story.**

**I have to work a lot this weekend so the next chapter probably won't be posted till Monday but if I get a chance to post I will!**

**Thanks for reading! – J**

**Chapter 6**

"Thanks for doing this," Alex said quietly as JJ pulled the SUV out of the station parking lot, a squad car following close behind.

"It's no problem," JJ responded, giving the girl a small smile. "I figured you could use some rest in an actual bed, maybe get something to eat…"

"Shower," Alex cut her off, a small smile coming to her face, which quickly disappeared when she remembered everything that had happened.

"Hey you okay?" JJ asked concerned by the young girl's sudden silence.

"This all just doesn't seem real. I keep thinking it's some sort of dream or something. I keep hoping I'm going to wake up," Alex replied sadly, her eyes once again filling with tears. "And the crying just never stops," she continued wiping furiously at the tears.

"Hey it's okay," JJ responded, placing a reassuring hand on the young girl's knee. "It'll get easier. But this all just happened, it's going to take some time."

Alex nodded, remaining silent as they continued to drive towards the hotel.

"The cops are scared that he'll come back for me aren't they?" She suddenly asked, looking over at JJ wondering if the woman would be honest with her. "That's why they're following us," she continued pointing back at the car that was still following close behind.

"That's one of our concerns, yes," JJ explained, knowing that she couldn't lie to this girl. "But you don't have to worry, we're not going to let anything happen to you."

Alex nodded feeling, for whatever reason, that she could trust this woman, knowing that she would be safe with her. As JJ pulled the car into the hotel parking lot Alex suddenly felt extremely relieved, wanting nothing more than to have a hot shower and then curl up in a big comfy bed.

JJ and Alex walked into the lobby, JJ quickly going to check in, while the young girl followed closely behind. As the two walked into their room less than 10 minutes later, Alex had to resist the urge to simply climb into bed and never come out.

"So I could order some food while you shower if you want," JJ asked placing her go bag on one of the two beds in the room.

"I'm not really hungry," Alex answered sitting down on the edge of the bed closest to the door. "Would it be okay if I just shower and then sleep for a while? I'll eat later."

"Sure. Do you want to borrow something to change into until your stuff gets here? They'll be a bit big on you but I have some extra PJs you could wear," JJ asked already rummaging through her bag and pulling out some flannel pants and a t-shirt.

"Thanks," Alex said accepting the clothes and making her way towards the bathroom. As she approached the door she suddenly realized she didn't have any shampoo and turned around to find JJ holding two bottles in her hands. Alex accepted both, "thanks…again."

The young girl quickly walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and sinking to the floor. It suddenly hit the girl that she had no idea what was going to happen to her, and while she appreciated the kindness that the female agent was offering her, she couldn't help but fear what her future now had in store. She missed her parents already and she couldn't imagine what life would be like without them. Lifting herself up off the floor she quickly turned the shower on, removed her clothes and stepped in where her tears flowed freely with the running water.

When JJ looked into Alex's eyes before she quickly retreated into the bathroom she saw the look of not only sadness, but also fear in the young girls eyes and it broke her heart. JJ began taking her things out of her bag and setting it up at the small table in the corner where she intended to work during the day while she let the teenager sleep. Just as she sat down in front of her laptop she was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone, the caller I.D indicating that it was Emily.

"Hey Em, where are you?" JJ asked wondering if perhaps the agent was going to stop by before returning to the police station.

"I dropped Morgan off at the station, I'm in the hotel lobby. Listen do you think you could meet me down here? I need to talk to you." Emily explained trying to keep her voice calm, but knowing her friend would hear the slight panic that was beginning to creep into her voice.

"Alex is in the shower and I don't want her to come out to find me gone," JJ explained, hoping that Emily was finally ready to share what was really bothering her about this case. "Why don't you just grab your key at the front desk and talk to me here? We should have some time before Alex gets out"

"My key?" Emily asked hoping against hope that JJ didn't mean what she thought she meant.

"Ya, the hotel's pretty full, you're bunking with us tonight," JJ explained unaware of the additional panic this news brought to the older agent.

_This could not get any worse_ Emily thought to herself, realizing that she would be meeting her daughter soon whether she was ready or not. "Oh ya, okay. I'll be up there in a few minutes," Emily responded, hanging up the phone and reluctantly making her way over to the front desk.

Emily entered the room a few minutes later, quickly checking to make sure that the young girl was not present.

"Hey Em, what's going on?" JJ asked, noticing that her friend looked a little pale, and was beginning to pick at her nails, a sure sign that there was something going on in her best friend's mind.

"JJ. Jen. I…" Emily began not really knowing where to start. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Emily, whatever it is, you can tell me," JJ said looking her friend in the eyes. "What's going on?"

"It's just that…there's something I never told you….something I haven't told anyone before…and I don't really know where to start," Emily explained nervously, sounding very unlike her normally calm self.

"Emily, just breathe," JJ reassured reaching out and taking the older Agent's hands in hers to stop her nervous nail picking. "Emily it's just me. You can tell me anything. Just start at the beginning."

"Well…" Emily began but before she could continue she was interrupted by the opening of the bathroom door.

"Hey JJ do you have a brush?" Alex walked out, looking up to realize that there was someone else in the room. "Oh sorry."

"It's okay," JJ cut in, not noticing that Emily seemed to have frozen mid-thought, staring open mouth at the teen in front of them. "This is Agent Prentiss, she works with me at the BAU."

"Oh…hi," Alex replied, snapping Emily out of her daze.

"Hi," Emily replied trying to sound normal, but feeling extremely overwhelmed. Emily had imagined this moment many times before, and this wasn't exactly what she had, had in mind. "…I'm really sorry about your parents," Emily continued biting her lip.

"Thanks," Alex replied softly, blinking back the tears that inevitably appeared whenever anyone mentioned her parents.

Seeing that the teenager was getting upset JJ intervened hoping to keep her mind on other things.

"Emily brought you some of your things," she explained taking the bag from Emily and handing it to the younger brunette.

"Thanks," Alex replied taking her bag. "Your name's Emily?" She asked, Emily responding with a nod. "My middle name's Emily."

"Oh…" Emily's stomach gave a great leap and she had no idea how to reply but she knew she probably looked like an idiot. "Well it's a great name," she continued giving a small chuckle.

JJ looked from one brunette to the other, slightly confused by Emily's strange behaviour and sudden inability to communicate. As both Alex and Emily stood in front of her, both picking their nails and chewing their lips, she couldn't help but notice how much the two looked alike, and then suddenly it dawned on JJ. Her eyes widened in understanding, catching Emily's attention, who immediately realized that her friend had figured out her secret, or at least suspected it.

"Um listen Alex, Emily and I are just going to talk out in the hall. I'll be right back okay?" JJ asked needing to talk to her friend right away.

"Ya sure," Alex replied as she began to rummage through her backpack. "It was nice meeting you Emily."

"You too Alex," Emily replied, following her blonde best friend out into the hall, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do.

As soon as the door closed behind Emily, JJ turned around to face her, a look of determination on her face.

"Emily…is she? Are you? What's going on?" She finally spit out, worried that maybe she was completely off base.

Not truly knowing where to begin Emily pulled out her wallet and once again removed the picture that resided there, handing it to JJ.

"I was 18," Emily quietly began. "I wasn't even finished high school yet. My parents were furious and they refused to help me. I had no other choice, I had to give her a better life than I could offer her at that point." Emily explained attempting to keep the tears out of her eyes.

JJ continued looking at the photo, completely shocked to learn that her best friend had a kid. "Why…why have you never told me this before?" JJ asked, at a complete loss for words.

"I couldn't" Emily explained desperately. "It's too hard to talk about it. To think about it even. I didn't want to give her up, but I had no other choice, I couldn't take care of a kid. When I saw Meredith and Matthew on the board this morning I panicked. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how." Emily continued, wiping away the tear that managed to escape.

"Hey, hey…it's okay Em," JJ whispered, wrapping the taller woman in a hug. "It'll be okay," She reassured, rubbing her friend on the back.

After a minute Emily pulled away feeling slightly better at having shared her secret. "I don't know what to do," Emily admitted sounding slightly defeated.

"We'll figure this out," JJ reassured, giving Emily's hand a squeeze. "Does Hotch know about this?" JJ asked.

"No, I've never told anyone else. My mom made sure that no one else would know, it's not in any file," Emily explained. "I'm a Prentiss. Prentiss' don't get pregnant in high school."

"I'm sorry Em," JJ replied softly, feeling immensely sorry for the pain her friend was obviously in. "But what are you going to do? Are you going to tell her?"

"I can't tell her. She just lost her parents. I'm pretty sure telling her will only make things harder," Emily replied sadly.

"You're probably right," JJ agreed. "But are you going to be okay?" She asked knowing this couldn't be an easy thing for her friend to deal with.

"I will be…eventually," Emily replied. "I just…I need to find this guy. I've got to get back," she explained, a look of determination on her face.

"Okay," JJ nodded, knowing Emily was going to bury herself in work in order to keep her mind off this whole ordeal. "I'm here if you need to talk though okay?"

"Okay…. Just take care of her." Emily responded, nodding her head towards the door.

"Of course," JJ replied as the brunette went to leave, determined to find the person who tore her daughter's world apart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**Desperately trying to stay on top of this story. Updates probably won't be happening everyday but I am going to work hard to make sure I'm posting regularly!**

**Hope you guys are still enjoying this!**

**Happy reading! - J**

**Chapter 7**

When JJ reentered the hotel room, it was to find Alex fast asleep, her teddy bear clutched in her arms. JJ moved to the corner of the room where she began to work, doing whatever she could to help the team, now determined to get justice for Alexandra. JJ took a break only to order a couple sandwiches, placing one in the small refrigerator in hopes that Alex would eat it when she woke up. JJ kept in touch with the team through texts and emails, working on various tasks that they requested throughout the day. JJ also heard from Detective Hale who explained that the lawyer would be at the station at 9am the next day to discuss her parents' will with Alexandra.

As night began to fall JJ sat back in her chair, looking over to the bed where Alex was sprawled out, her mess of long, dark brown hair spread out on her pillows. Looking at her now, JJ couldn't help but notice how much the young girl looked like Emily. She had the same hair, eyes and nose as her mother, and JJ was willing to bet that Emily looked very similar when she was 14. JJ was suddenly lost watching the young girl, her trance broken only when the teen began to toss around a few minutes later.

"No….please…no…." the girl began to mumble, fear evident in her voice.

JJ immediately got up, quickly making her way over to the bed. "Alex," she shook the girl gently on the shoulder. "Alex, honey wake up."

"No…mom….dad….no….please!" Alex began to sound more and more panicked, her voice rising slightly.

"Alex," JJ shook harder, desperately wanting to save the girl from her nightmare. "Come on sweetie, you're okay…it's okay,"

"NO!" Alex sat up suddenly, her breaths coming out in short gasps. It took her a minute before she finally recognized JJ sitting in front of her, the panic leaving her face and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Hey, it's okay," JJ reassured, wiping the tears that leaked from her eyes. "It was just a dream, just a nightmare," she said running her fingers through Alex's hair, hoping it would offer her some comfort.

Alex slowly began to calm down, her breathing returning to normal. "Sorry," she said quietly, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," JJ gave her a small smile, tucking some hair behind the girl's ear. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine," Alex answered causing JJ to tilt her head in disbelief. "I mean I'm sure you can guess what it was about, but it was just a dream. I'll be okay,"

"Okay," JJ said, not surprised that the girl was reluctant to talk about the dream; she was related to Emily after all. "But if you need to talk, I'm here okay," JJ continued getting up and making her way to the fridge. "I ordered you a sandwich. You should eat," she said tossing the food towards Alex.

Alex reluctantly began to open the meal, not really feeling up to eating, but knowing that JJ wasn't going to let it go. "What time is it anyways?" She asked looking around for a clock.

"It's almost 8," JJ answered from where she was once again sitting at her computer.

"What are you working on?" Alex asked curiously noticing the mini office JJ seemed to have set up in the corner of their room.

"I'm just helping the team with the case," JJ said shutting a file and putting it in her briefcase, not wanting Alex to see its contents.

"Have you guys found anything?" Alex asked, slowly chewing her sandwich.

"We're working on it," JJ explained. "We're doing everything we can. We will find him."

"I just don't understand why someone would do this," Alex spoke, sounding small. "I mean…why do people do this?" She asked, placing her sandwich down on the bed in front of her.

"You know, working this job I've found that people find a million different reasons to hurt other people, but none of them are ever good," JJ explained. "You'll drive yourself crazy trying to understand it Alex."

Alex remained quiet, picking at her sandwich absent-mindedly, but not eating it.

"Why do you do this job? I mean isn't it hard?" She finally asked a few minutes later.

"Sometimes…but I do it for the families. To get justice…closure. To give the families what they deserve," JJ explained.

Alex finally abandoned her meal, placing it on her nightstand, beginning to pick at the comforter instead.

"Hey, are you okay?" JJ asked worried by the sudden silence.

"Ya, I just…I just miss them that's all," she responded quietly.

"I'm sorry Alex," JJ replied, not really knowing what to say in order to make her feel better.

"You know I'm kind of tired. Is it okay if I just go back to sleep?" Alex asked.

"Of course," JJ replied, turning back to her computer, as the young girl shifted in the bed, curling herself up under the blankets.

The room fell into silence and JJ thought that Alex had fallen back to sleep until a soft voice called out from the bed a few minutes later.

"JJ? Do you think you could sit with me until I fall asleep?" Alex asked, sounding much younger than 14 at that moment.

"Of course," JJ answered, making her way over to the bed, where she sat down beside the teen who curled up close to the blonde Agent's legs, taking comfort in the hand that began stroking through her hair.

After leaving the hotel Emily allowed herself a few moments in the car to let herself break before she shoved her feelings in a box and headed back towards the police station. When she met the team 20 minutes later, she showed no sign of having gone through such emotional upheaval, immediately diving back into her work as the team worked through a profile.

Emily continued working hard, even after the team had decided to call it a night, claiming that she had one more thing she wanted to finish up before she left. Emily was extremely tempted to stay at the station all night, but knew her team would be able to tell if she didn't go back to the hotel, and she knew that wouldn't go over well, especially with Hotch.

It was just after midnight when Emily tiptoed into the hotel room, desperately hoping she wouldn't wake up either of the two occupants. As Emily quietly closed the door behind her she was surprised to find one of the beds empty. Emily's eyes met the other bed where she found Alex curled up in a ball next to JJ who was still sitting up, her eyes closed and her breathing even. Emily couldn't help but feel a little jealous, wishing she could offer the young teen the comfort that JJ was able to provide.

Emily quietly made her way into the bathroom, careful not to make too much noise while she got ready, planning to crawl right into bed, not even wanting to think about the morning when she would have to face her daughter once again. When Emily walked back into the main room however, it was to find JJ sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Emily whispered as she placed her go-bag in the corner, sitting herself next to JJ. "How is she?" She asked nodding her head towards the teen in the other bed.

"She's upset, but you know I think she's doing pretty well considering," JJ quietly explained. "She's a strong girl. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Emily quickly replied.

"Of course you are," JJ answered disbelievingly. "Look Em, I know how you are okay, I get it, but you can't shut all this out. And I am here for you, whether you want to accept that or not."

"I know," Emily said giving a small smile that she knew JJ couldn't see. "I'm okay right now though, honest….Just keep being here when we get home okay," Emily said, knowing she would eventually need her friend in order to get through this.

"Always," JJ responded, reaching out and taking Emily's hand. "I'm taking her to meet with the lawyer in the morning. You should talk to her before we leave…at least take the chance to know her," JJ persuaded, wanting the older woman to at least get a chance to speak to her daughter before they were separated once again.

"I'll try," Emily agreed. "Listen Jayje, I'm really tired."

"Right, of course," JJ responded, now unsure of where she should sleep. "I'll just…"

"Maybe you should sleep with Alex," Emily interrupted, "you know in case she wakes up."

"Ya, okay….night Em," JJ said, giving Emily's hand one last squeeze before quietly making her way over to the other bed.

"Night Jayje," Emily whispered, desperately hoping she'd be able to turn off her mind and let sleep take over, for she knew tomorrow would be another long day.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I was going to wait until morning to post this but I thought I might as well post it tonight since I had the time! **

**This chapter will basically explain where I am going with this story (some of you have already guessed though), so I hope you enjoy!**

**I will update again soon!**

**Happy Reading- J**

**Chapter 8**

JJ worried that Emily would attempt to get up and out of the room before either of the other two females in the room were awake, so she was happy to hear the shower still running when she woke up. Alex was still fast asleep beside her, a peaceful look on her face. JJ quietly got out of bed, going to her bag where she began to search for some things to get ready for the day ahead. JJ could hear the light sound of the hair dryer coming through the door, sitting herself in the corner to wait for her friend to exit the bathroom.

10 minutes later the bathroom door quietly clicked open, the raven-haired Agent, tiptoeing out, so as not to wake the other occupants of the room. When she looked up though, it was to find JJ watching her from the corner of the room, an amused look on her face.

"Good morning," JJ whispered, trying not to laugh at the surprised look on Emily's face at being caught.

Emily knew that JJ understood what she was trying to do, hoping to get out of the room before having to face her daughter once again.

"Morning," she replied softly.

"When do you have to be in?" JJ asked, knowing there was no way that Emily had to be up this early considering it was only 6am.

"Hotch wants us in for 8, I just thought I'd get in early," Emily explained.

"Of course," JJ replied disbelievingly. "Look I need to shower, do you think you could at least stick around until I get out? Keep an eye on Alex?"

"She's sleeping," Emily pointed out, worried about being alone with the teen.

"I know, but she had a nightmare yesterday, I just don't want her to wake up alone," JJ voiced her concern, seeing the anxious look on Emily's face. "Look I won't be long, and I promise you can leave as soon as I'm out. It's like you said she's asleep, you won't even have to talk."

"Alright, ya, I'll stay," Emily reluctantly agreed, as the blonde made her way into the bathroom.

Emily took a seat in the corner, trying to distract herself by looking through the information JJ had scattered around the table. This however didn't seem to be working, as Emily couldn't help but let her gaze fall on the young girl still sleeping in the room. Emily couldn't deny that the young girl looked a lot like her. They had the same dark hair, the same nose and Emily was sure the similarities didn't end there. Emily began to lose herself in her daughter's features, when she noticed the peaceful look on Alex's face seemed to disappear, replaced with one of fear.

"No….please," Alex mumbled, beginning to toss around in the bed.

Emily kicked into action right away, quickly making her way over to the young girl not wanting her to have to see what she knew she was experiencing in her dream.

"Alex," the older brunette called out, hoping to pull the girl out of her nightmare, giving the teen a gentle shake.

"Daddy…please...no daddy…." tears began to leak from the young girl's closed eyes.

"Alex, wake up," Emily shook harder, the look of distress on the teen's face breaking the profiler's heart.

"Mom!...No!...Mom!" Alex bolted awake, tears streaming down her face, panicking as she took in her surroundings, forgetting where she was.

"Hey, hey, you're okay, you're okay," Emily reassured removing her hand from the girl's shoulder so as not to scare her, but remaining close enough to provide comfort. "Alex it's Emily. You're here with me, you're okay."

"Emily?" The girl asked, seeming to recognize Emily for the first time.

"It's okay," Emily repeated, reaching out to wipe the tears from Alex's face as the younger girl tried to calm herself down. "Are you okay?" Emily asked a few minutes later when Alex's breathing seemed to have slowed down.

"I think so," she replied quietly, looking up at the concerned brown eyes of the profiler in front of her. "Thanks."

"It's no problem," Emily replied getting up and sitting on the other bed across from Alex.

"Where's JJ?"

"She's just in the shower," Emily explained. "She's going to take you to meet with your parent's lawyer for 9."

"Oh," Alex replied, falling quiet as she began to pick at her comforter.

Emily waited for the young girl to continue, realizing she wasn't going to say anything else Emily softly asked "Are you okay?"

Alex took a minute before answering, "I'm just nervous I guess….I mean I don't really have any other family. I just don't know what's going to happen to me." Tears once again filled big brown eyes.

"I'm sure your parents had a plan," Emily reassured, going back over to sit next to the teen, placing a hand over her smaller one. "It'll be okay."

Alex didn't reply, instead chewing her lip and taking comfort in Emily's hand over hers.

Before Emily could say anything else, she was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

Emily let out a sigh of defeat, knowing she couldn't ignore the call no matter how much she wanted to.

"Prentiss," Emily answered not bothering with the caller I.D, knowing it was most likely her boss calling this early. "Ya Hotch…okay…yep…uh huh…okay I'll be down in five," Emily finished, hanging up and glancing at Alex who was looking down at the blanket covering her lap.

"There's been another one, hasn't there?" Alex asked understanding what the phone call meant.

"Ya there has," Emily answered honestly. "I'm sorry, but I have to go," Emily explained suddenly finding it difficult to walk away.

"It's okay," came the soft reply, as Alex took her hand out from Emily's and the Agent got up from the bed and began gathering her things.

"Will you be okay?" Emily asked, feeling guilty about leaving the young girl alone when she was obviously upset. The teen simply nodded, continuing to pick at her blanket. "Could you let JJ know where I went?" Emily asked as she placed her gun on her hip.

"Ya sure," Alex replied as Emily made her way towards the door. "Emily," she called out, halting the Agent's movements. "You're going to find this guy right?"

"I'm going to do everything I can," Emily answered sincerely before exiting the room.

JJ and Alex arrived at the station promptly at 8:55am, and were currently waiting in Detective Hale's office where the lawyer was scheduled to meet them. JJ was disappointed to find that Emily had left while she was in the shower, but understood when Alex explained what had happened. JJ was also unsure of whether or not she was expected to stay when the lawyer arrived or if she would be able to return to her team. For the time being however, JJ was reluctant to leave, as she could tell the teen was getting nervous, as she continuously chewed her nails and her eyes kept filling with tears that she would then blink away.

JJ was just thinking of something to say to reassure the young girl when Detective Hale entered the office.

"Agent Jareau, may I see you for a second?" Detective Hale asked from the doorway.

"Of course," JJ said, giving Alex's shoulder a squeeze before following the older man out of the office.

"Agent Jareau this is the Campbell's lawyer Sam Grimes," Detective Hale introduced as the two shook hands, "He's here with the will but we have a slight problem."

"What's going on?" JJ asked worried about what kind of problem they could have encountered in regards to Alex.

"Normally an adult needs to be present during these type of meetings since Alex is a minor," Detective Hale explained. "Since there's no other family I was trying to get someone from social services to come in, but I'm having a hard time getting someone here. Now I can sit with Alexandra, but I thought since the two of you have spent time together that perhaps you might want to do it?"

"Um…ya of course," JJ responded knowing that she needed to get back to her team, but unable to leave Alex on her own, especially considering she is technically Emily's daughter. "Could you let my team know I will join them as soon as I can?" She asked Detective Hale who nodded and made his was through the station, cell phone in hand.

JJ led Mr. Grimes back into the office where Alex was sitting in silence, her knee bouncing up and down impatiently. Alex gave JJ a confused look, not really sure why the agent was returning to the office.

"Alex this is Sam Grimes; your parents' lawyer," JJ introduced, unsure whether the two had ever met. "Um we couldn't get anyone from Social Services here to sit with you, so I'm going to stay since you're under-age," JJ explained.

"Oh okay," Alex responded as JJ sat next to her on the couch and Sam sat down across from them.

"Alexandra, let me just start off by saying, I'm deeply sorry about your parents," Sam began, pulling out a file and placing it on the table in front of them. "Your parents were great people, and I know they loved you very much."

At these words Alex shifted uncomfortably, willing herself not to cry. Noticing this JJ placed a hand on Alex's knee, wanting to remind her that she was there for her.

"Your parents wanted to make sure that you were taken care of, and I can assure you that they had a very specific plan for your future in the event that something were to happen to both of them," Sam explained, opening the file. "Now I know this is all going to sound a bit overwhelming, but bare with me okay."

"Okay," Alex nodded, feeling extremely nervous at the prospect of finding out what was going to happen to her.

"Your parents have set up multiple funds, one which you will have access to when you're 18 for college the other which you will get when you're 21," Sam began. "They also decided that it would be best to sell the house, any family heirlooms or important possessions going to you of course. Now in regards to custody…"he continued.

Alex began to shake, not knowing what to expect, and not really wanting to find out. Desperate for some form of comfort Alex reached out and took the hand that was sitting on her knee. JJ gave her hand a squeeze, rubbing circles on the back, feeling the young girl shaking and knowing that she needed her right now.

Sam continued, "It was your parents' wishes that should something happen to both of them, that sole custody would be granted to Emily Elizabeth Prentiss."

"What?!"

"What?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright! Well I'm pretty sure everyone knew Emily was going to get Alex in her will, but I must say I loved all the reviews! So now it's time for Alex to find out who Emily is and for Emily to find out the big news! Hope you guys enjoy! I may update again tomorrow if I get the chance! If not I will try sometime this weekend!**

**Enjoy! -J**

**Chapter 9**

"Emily Prentiss?" Alex asked the confusion evident in her voice as she looked from JJ to Sam waiting for someone to explain.

JJ was at a loss for words, her eyes wide as she looked from Sam to Alex, the younger of the two looking at her expectantly.

"Why would my parents leave me to Emily Prentiss?" Alex asked, thinking there must be some sort of mistake. "They didn't even know her."

"Alex…" JJ began, but was interrupted by Sam who was unaware that JJ knew who Emily Prentiss was.

"Emily Prentiss is your biological mother," Sam explained.

"She's my….my….Emily?…oh my God…." Alex spit out, pulling her hand away from JJ, her eyes once again filling with tears as she looked at the blonde in disbelief. "Did you know?"

"No…I mean…well kind of," JJ stuttered, immediately feeling guilty. "Emily only told me yesterday, but I didn't know about this," she explained.

Alex was visibly crying now, completely overwhelmed by this new piece of information.

"I'm sorry, but did I miss something?" Sam asked, completely confused as to what just happened.

JJ's gaze left the teen, turning to Sam, "Um…Emily is here. She works with me at the BAU. She and Alex met yesterday."

"W-why would my p-parents leave me with Emily? I…I d-don't even know her," Alex interrupted, tears pouring down her cheeks.

JJ had to resist the urge to reach out for the young girl, knowing that Alex was understandably angry with her at the moment.

"Your parents wrote you a letter, explaining their decision in the event that this happened," Sam explained pulling two envelopes out of his file. "There's also a letter for Ms. Prentiss."

Alex took the letter with shaking hands; placing it on her lap, not ready to read it yet.

"If you could get a hold of Ms. Prentiss for me then I could get everything organized with her. There are a few things we'll need to go over," Sam continued, speaking to JJ who was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Do…do you think I could tell Emily? I could give her everything and have her call you later today," JJ asked, knowing that Emily would take the news better from her than from a man she didn't know.

"Well it's not my normal protocol…but I think I can make an exception," Sam agreed, knowing that Alex would be in good hands with Agent Jareau, and trusting that she would inform the teens biological mom. Sam gathered the file together and handed it to JJ, the letter addressed to Emily on top. "My number's in here, along with everything Ms. Prentiss will need. I'll give you two some privacy," he said nodding his head towards the teen who was still staring at the letter in her lap. "I'll see you again soon Alexandra…Agent Jareau."

"Thank you," JJ replied politely, as Sam exited the room, leaving the two females alone once again. "Alex…"

"W-why didn't you t-tell me," the teen choked out, feeling slightly betrayed.

"Honestly honey, I thought it would make things harder. You just lost your parents, and we didn't want to upset you even more," JJ replied, feeling slightly foolish considering Alex was upset anyways. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I didn't want you to find out like this."

Alex remained silent; the only sounds filling the room were the occasional sniffle coming from the teen who had lost all semblance of control on her emotions.

JJ couldn't take the silence; the young girl was breaking her heart, but she knew this situation was far more complicated than she was able to help. "Alex, look…I know you're upset, and I'm so sorry…but Emily's a great person and she's going to be here for you…we both will be."

"Could…could I have a minute?" Alex asked, once again picking up the envelope in her lap. "Please?"

"Of course," JJ agreed, getting up from the couch and heading towards the door. "I'll be right outside if you need me," she finished, mentally preparing herself to make a call that would change her best friend's life.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

The rest of the team was gathered at the most recent crime scene, the home of Craig and Andrea Johnson and their 14-year-old son Ashton. This scene was similar to the first 3, but the kills displayed a lot more anger, leading the team to believe the killer must have made a mistake somewhere, desperately searching for some sort of clue.

"It's only been a couple days since his last kill," Reid pointed out as the team re-gathered in the living room after combing through the house. "He's losing control, and he's definitely angrier," he concluded, pointing towards the bodies which were now covered so as to hide the brutality the unsub had created.

"We need to get out and talk to anyone the families know, there has to be a connection that links all these families, they're too similar," Hotch explained. "And we need to hold a press conference. Has anyone talked to JJ?"

"The Campbell's lawyer was supposed to be at the station for 9am," Emily explained.

"Well JJ should be able get back with us by now," Morgan pointed out "If someone meets her at the station she should be able to get on the news at noon."

"I can call her," Emily volunteered just as her cell phone began to ring from her pocket. She pulled it out, checking the I.D, "Oh never mind, this is her now...Hey JJ are you all finished with the lawyer because Hotch says we need to hold a press conference," Emily explained as she walked into the next room as the team continued to talk.

"Well, not exactly," JJ responded, not knowing how she was supposed to start this conversation.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Emily asked worried by the tone of her friend's voice.

"Well the Campbell's lawyer just left, but I need to wait with Alex until her guardian gets here," JJ explained.

"Shouldn't he do that?" Emily asked confused.

JJ considered her options, thinking this was not the kind of news that should be delivered over the phone.

"Listen Em, do you think you could come meet me at the station?" She asked hoping to deliver the news in person.

"I can't. Hotch wants us all out talking with everyone the families knew. He's coming to meet you for the press conference," Emily responded, even more confused by the blonde's question. "What's going on Jen?"

There was a moments pause as JJ considered her words, before she blurted out "It's you Em."

"What's me?" Emily asked completely lost.

"Alex's parents…they…they um….they gave custody to you," JJ spit out knowing there was no easy way to tell Emily.

"W-what?" Emily asked. "That's…that's not funny Jennifer. You shouldn't joke."

"I'm not kidding Em," JJ explained. "I'm standing here holding a letter from Alex's parent's explaining their decision and it's addressed to you."

"So…so she knows? Alex knows who I am?" Emily asked her voice sounding panicked as she chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"Well she just found out….the lawyer told her," JJ explained. "I don't think she's thrilled with me for not telling her. I mean she's pretty upset. I really think you need to get over here."

"Oh God," Emily groaned. This was not how she wanted things to come out. "She's going to hate me."

"No Em," JJ reassured. "She's just confused right now and shocked. But I'm sure she'll come around. But you two need to talk."

"How- how am I supposed to do this?" Emily asked sounding worried. "What do I do?"

"It'll be okay Em. You can do this, I mean she's your daughter. You're going to be fine. But she needs you right now," JJ replied. "I think it's time you told Hotch the truth."

"He's gonna be pissed," Emily moaned. "I'm going to get kicked off the case."

"He's not going to be happy that you kept this from him, but he'll understand. And as for the case…maybe it's best that you step away. You're too close Em and you know it."

Emily sighed, knowing her friend was right. "Look why don't you take Alex back to the hotel. I'll have Hotch bring me there on the way to the station and you can go back with him. They'll need to back in the field if they're going to be down an Agent."

"Alright sounds good," JJ agreed. "I'll see you soon…..And Em? It'll be okay," she reassured before hanging up so Emily could tell their boss the truth about Alexandra Campbell.

Emily slowly walked back into the living room where Hotch was just finishing handing out assignments "Reid and Rossi you'll go to see Craig Johnson's parents, they live a few blocks away, and they're expecting you. Morgan, you and Prentiss need to visit the Boys and Girls Club and the Vale Centre. Talk to the person who run the adoption support groups, and get lists of anyone who has come in contact with both the groups. I'll go to the station and meet with JJ, is she ready?" Hotch asked noticing Emily returning to the room.

"Um, sort of," Emily began, biting her lip. "Listen could I speak to you for a moment sir?...Alone?"

Hotch looked confused but followed Emily into the other room, leaving the other three men wondering what was going on.

"I think you should send Reid with Morgan," Emily began. "I'm sure Rossi can handle the Johnson's on his own."

"And why would I do that?" Hotch asked now completely confused.

"Because you're going to kick me off this case," Emily admitted, looking down at the floor in shame.

"What's going on Prentiss?"

I..I um, I knew Meredith and Matthew Campbell," Emily explained. "I met them when I was 18….14 years ago."

It took only a moment before Hotch raised his eyebrows in understanding. "Alexandra Campbell is your…she's…"

"My daughter?," Emily finished for him. "Yes."

Hotch looked at his Agent, who was still looking at the floor in shame, chewing her lip nervously. As much as he wanted to scold her for keeping this information from him, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the brunette.

"You should have told me this when we got the case."

"I know," Emily agreed. "I knew as soon as I saw them that I should tell you, but I…I just wanted to find the person who did this."

"Why are you telling me now though?" Hotch asked confused. "You know I won't be able to keep you on the case, you're too close."

"Because there's more to it now," Emily explained. "The Campbell's lawyer read their will this morning. I've…I've been granted custody of Alexandra."

Hotch looked surprised, "oh, wow. Did she know…"

"That I'm her biological mother? No. But she does now, and she's pretty upset," Emily explained. "Look Hotch I know you probably want to send me back to Quantico, but I have to be here right now."

"I understand. You should have told me earlier, but we'll deal with that later," Hotch replied giving the brunette a small smile. "Where is Alexandra now?"

"JJ was going to take her back to the hotel," Emily explained.

"Alright, I'll take you there. You and Alex will have to stay there for the time being until we get this solved."

"Okay," Emily agreed. "What about the team?" Emily asked. "I- I don't think I can tell them right now."

"I'll handle the team," Hotch assured, heading back into the living room where the other three men were still patiently waiting. "Change of plans. Reid you'll go with Morgan. Rossi you'll have to handle the Johnson's on your own. Prentiss will be with me. Everyone meets back at the station by 6pm to debrief," Hotch ordered, leaving no room for questions as he headed out the door, Emily following close behind.

As Emily followed Hotch to one of the waiting SUVs her anxiety seemed to increase as she thought about what was going to happen now.


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's the next installment! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I know everyone is waiting for some Alex/Emily, and rest assured it is coming…in the next chapter! **

** I hope you like this chapter!**

**-J**

**Chapter 10**

After hanging up with Emily, JJ sat outside Detective Hale's office waiting for Alex to come out so she could take her back to the hotel to meet Emily. When Alex did finally come out some ten minutes later, her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were red.

"Can…can someone take me back to the hotel," she sniffed, her letter clutched tightly in her hand.

"I'll take you," JJ explained. "Emily is going to meet us there."

Without giving a response, the teen made her way towards the exit, JJ following closely behind, knowing the teen was way past her breaking point.

The two females climbed into the waiting SUV, and JJ made quick work of starting the vehicle and making her way out of the parking lot. As she made her way in the direction of the hotel, she looked over at the teen who had her head resting against the window, looking anywhere but in the direction of the blonde.

The tension in the car was obvious, and JJ couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Alex, I'm so sorry," JJ apologized, feeling guilty. "I know you're upset, but you have to understand, Emily didn't want to freak you out by telling you who she was. You just lost your parents; she didn't want to upset you with this too. She had no idea about any of this," the blonde explained, wishing the teen would at least look at her.

"Were you ever going to t-tell me? Was she?" Alex asked, staring out the car window.

"It wasn't my place to tell you," JJ admitted, knowing she could never have told Alex, as it was Emily's decision not hers. "As for Emily she's been struggling with this so much. There was no easy way to tell you. I just think she didn't want to upset you."

Alex remained silent, chewing her bottom lip, as tears continued to leak slowly from sad brown eyes. It was a few minutes before Alex spoke again, but to JJ it felt like hours.

"I-I just don't understand," she sniffed. "I mean, m-my parents left me with someone I don't even kn-know."

"Your parents left you with family," JJ responded. "I know you don't know Emily, but she is your family Alex, and she will take care of you," she reassured, confident that her best friend would be a wonderful mother to the teen.

"What….what if she doesn't want to?" Alex asked quietly, looking over at JJ for the first time since getting into the car.

"Oh sweetie, you don't even need to worry about that," JJ replied, briefly meeting the brunette's eyes before looking back towards the road. "I won't lie, Emily's nervous, but she's going to be there for you."

"How do you know?" Alex asked, picking at her nails.

"Because Emily's my best friend and I know her," JJ replied certainly. "She's the strongest, most caring person I know…. you just have to be willing to let her in."

Alex nodded her head, considering what JJ said. The teen was overwhelmed; she had never felt so many different emotions at once before and the whole thing was giving her a headache. As much as she wanted to trust what JJ was telling her, she couldn't help but fear what her future had in store.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When Alex and JJ arrived back at their hotel room the younger of the two made her way straight towards her bed getting under the covers and facing the wall, her back towards the blonde, who understood that the teen needed more time to process everything. JJ sat down on the other bed, knowing there was nothing she could say right now that would make this better for Alex, so she decided to simply sit in silence, waiting for her raven haired friend to return.

It was 15 minutes later when the bedroom door began to open, and the blonde quietly made her way towards her friend, who came in chewing her bottom lip in an anxious manner.

"Hi," the blonde greeted, now standing in front of her friend.

"Hi," came the whispered reply, as the profiler's eyes fell on the teen who was currently curled up in a ball with her back towards them. "How is she?"

"She's upset…. confused," JJ replied softly. "You two really need to talk Em, I honestly think she's just really scared right now."

Emily nodded, continuing to chew her lip as she contemplated how their lives were about to change. Alex wasn't the only one who was scared right now. The truth was Emily was terrified. She didn't know how to be a mother, especially to a teenager, and while she had dreamt about what it would be like to be with her daughter, she never imagined it like this.

Emily's gaze once again fell on JJ who was looking at her with big blue eyes filled with worry. "Hotch is waiting for you downstairs," she explained, wishing she could keep her friend with her, but knowing that the team needed her more than she did.

"Okay," JJ reluctantly replied, wishing she could stay with her friend for the time being. "I think she might be asleep. Everything you need is in here," she explained handing Emily the file she had been given from Sam. "The lawyers number is in there, I told him you'd be in touch later today."

"Thanks," Emily replied taking the folder from the blonde's hands.

"I'll uh…I'll see you tonight then," JJ said, making her way past the brunette and towards the door. "And Em? Talk to her."

"I will," Emily replied, giving the blonde a small smile. "Thanks Jen."

At this the blonde exited the room, leaving Emily, who stood and watched the closed door for a few minutes, as if willing it to open and for JJ to return. Accepting that the media liaison was not coming back anytime soon, Emily quietly made her way over to the table, where she opened up the file to find an envelope with her name written on the front in neat writing.

Emily picked up the envelope with shaking hands, both curious and nervous about what she would read inside. Looking over at the teen one last time to see that she seemed to be asleep, Emily slowly started to rip open the envelope, pulling out two pieces of paper from inside with the same neat writing. The profiler began to read:

_Dear Emily,_

_If you're reading this, then something terrible has happened; something that has taken Matt and I away from our daughter, and for that we are terribly sorry, for we love her very much. I imagine that this letter, and the news that accompanied it, have come as a bit of a shock to you, so please let me explain._

_I am writing this now, while Alexandra is just 12, because it has recently occurred to Matt and I that we need a plan for our daughter, should something happen to the two of us. You see, Matt's mother recently passed away, and since we have no other family left, we have begun to worry about what would happen to Alex, if we were both gone. That's when my thoughts fell to you. I think of you often, grateful for the gift you gave us, and even though we haven't seen you in many years, I am confident that you have made something of yourself, and are doing well. I know that this is asking a lot of you, but I truly believe that this is what will be best for Alex._

_When Alex was 10 she began asking questions, the kind of questions that I had been waiting for since she learned to talk. Matt and I sat her down and told her everything. It was a difficult conversation, and it was followed by a few difficult weeks, but eventually Alex understood, and things seemed to return to normal. Telling Alex was like a weight being lifted off our chests, and we have been open with her about you ever since. She asks about you often, curious about who you were, and I always wish I could provide her with the answers she wants._

_I have loved watching Alex grow into the young lady that she is quickly becoming. She looks more and more like you with each passing day and I cannot thank you enough for bringing her into my life. She's an amazing kid; funny, sarcastic, stubborn, and smart. She has a laugh that is contagious and she is stronger than I've ever been. She sings like an angel and she always dreams big. She has been the best part of my life, and my husband's too, and it breaks my heart to even think of us not being there to watch her grow up._

_Many years ago you asked Matt and I to take care of your daughter, and so now I am asking you to return the favour. I need you to take care of my; of __**our**__ daughter now, because I know that if Matt and I are gone, then she will need you. She will need you because you are family Emily; her other mother. I know it won't be easy at first, for either one of you, but be patient, because she will let you in, and when she does it will be worth the wait._

_I hope the two of you will find happiness together, because I think you deserve it, and I hate to think of my baby girl growing up unhappy. So please Emily, please take care of her. Make sure she knows how much we loved her, and know that we'll always be in her heart. Help her to make the right choices, and help her to be strong. The day I met you I thought you were the strongest girl I had ever met, and I see that strength in Alex, but she'll need help now, and I know you're the best person to do so._

_I know how scary the prospect of becoming a mother can be, but remember, you've always been Alex's mother. The two of you share so many things; things that go way beyond physical appearance, and therefore I know you can do this. I know it won't always be easy, there will be plenty of bad days, but take this as a second chance, and find happiness in each other._

_With love always,_

_Meredith._

Emily wiped away the tears that were running freely down her face, as she reread the letter, lost in her own little world. She sniffed as she the tears continued to fall, oblivious to any noises around her. So when a hand holding a box of Kleenex reached out towards her, she jumped, looking up to find brown eyes identical to her own looking back at her.


	11. Chapter 11

**I just have to say your reviews for the last chapter were so great, so thanks so much! I just want everyone to keep in mind that Alex told JJ that she made peace with her adoption a long time ago and she appreciates her birth mother. So this encounter may seem simple but just remember that! And also keep in mind that the drama will come! Just stick with me!**

**Also the next couple weeks are pretty busy but I will do my best to stick with this!**

**So enjoy!- J**

**Chapter 11**

"Thanks," said Emily, reaching out and taking a Kleenex from the young girl who was chewing her lip anxiously.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked quietly.

"I should be the one asking you that," Emily replied, causing the teen to shrug. "I'm so sorry Alex, I never wanted you to find out like this," she explained, wiping away the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"Were you going to tell me at all?" the teen asked slightly defensive.

"Honestly? When I first found out about your parents I just wanted to come and find the person who did this to them…to you," Emily explained. "I didn't think I would even see you. But then JJ brought you here, and…I wanted to say something, really I did….but I couldn't….I didn't want to freak you out."

"Did you know about this? I mean did they contact you?" Alex asked confused.

"No, I didn't know about any of this, or else I would have made sure I was the one to tell you. I didn't want you to find out from anyone else," Emily explained. "And I haven't seen your parents since the day you were born. The last time I heard anything from them was a letter your mom sent on your first birthday…I swear," Emily reassured, not wanting the teen to think that her parents had been communicating with Emily the whole time.

The teen remained silent, looking around the room, attempting to hold back the tears that seemed never ending at this point. Emily could tell the teen was unsure what to think, she looked upset, but Emily was relieved to see that she didn't seem angry.

Just when Emily had given up on getting a response, the young brunette let out a small dry laugh, surprising Emily.

"I don't know how I didn't figure it out," she said, looking at their reflection in the mirror across from them. "I mean I knew my birth mother's name was Emily. And look at us. I feel like I'm looking 14 years into my future," she explained, looking back at Emily, who couldn't deny the teen took after her in every way.

"Well it's not like you would be expecting me to show up like this," Emily responded, relaxing slightly now that she was able to be honest with the teen. "I really am sorry, Alex," she apologized once again.

"I know," the teen replied. "And you're probably right, I would have been freaked out if you told me earlier….not that I didn't freak out now." Silence filled the room as the two females continued to stare at each other, as if taking in all the similarities, before Alex broke it asking, "So what happens now?"

"Well that depends on what you want Alex," Emily answered as the teen sat in the other chair at the table, looking slightly confused. "You know what your parents wanted, and I will be here for you if that's what you want. But if this is too weird, or if this isn't what you want, we can figure something out. We can talk to family friends or whatever will make you happy."

"You would really do that?" Alex asked sounding slightly surprised.

"I sacrificed my happiness to give you a better life before, and I'm willing to do that again if it will make you happy," Emily replied honestly. "Although, I do want you to know that I am here….and I do want you to come live with me. But your happiness is all that's important to me."

Alex seemed to contemplate this for a minute before responding.

"You know when I was younger, I used to write a lot of stories," the young girl explained, surprising Emily with the sudden change of topic. "I would fill notebooks with whatever came to my mind. I remember when I was 11 I wrote this story about you. I had known about you for a while and I spent a lot of time thinking about you, so I made up this elaborate story. In it you moved in to the house next door. We would spend a lot of time together doing all sorts of things; shopping, bike riding, going to the movies. And then you would come over and have dinner with my parents and me. Sometimes I would sleep at home and sometimes I would stay at your house," she continued, without pausing. "The story went on for pages, but when I finished it I suddenly felt really bad…because I had two parents who loved me so much, and here I was writing stories about a mother that I didn't know."

Alex paused looking at Emily who stayed quiet, waiting for the teen to continue.

"I ripped the story up and threw it away. I felt so bad that I started to cry…my mom found me in my room after a while and asked me what was wrong. It took a while but eventually I told her. I thought she would be upset you know, but she just smiled at me and told me that it was okay. That it was okay for me to wonder about you, and it was okay for me to imagine what you would be like, because you were my mom too," the young girl met Emily's eyes, smiling sadly. "She always referred to you as my other mom."

At this Alex walked over to the bed and pulled something out from underneath her pillow, returning to Emily. "You should read this," she said, holding out the letter that her mother had written to the profiler.

"Are- are you sure?" Emily hesitated.

"I think she'd want you to….they both would," Alex replied, handing over the envelope.

Emily slowly removed the pages inside; taking it into slightly shaking hands, tears filling her eyes almost instantly.

_My Dearest Alex,_

_I sincerely hope that you will never have to read this letter, but if you are reading it then let me start by saying how deeply sorry your father and I are for having to leave you. The day you were born was the best day of our lives, and we thank God for every day that we have been given with you, for you were the greatest gift we were ever given. _

_If you're reading this then you know now what are plans are, should something happen to both your father and I, and I'm guessing you're a little confused. When I met Emily Prentiss, I could see how much she wanted to keep you, how much she wanted to be your mother, but she chose to give you up in order to give you a better life instead. Her strength always amazed me, and I am confident that she will be strong for you now, when you need it most. _

_Since the day we told you about your adoption, I have watched you struggle with your curiosity about Emily. I know that you have come to accept and appreciate your birth mother, but I also know that you still spend a lot of time wondering about her, even though you try to hide that from me._

_I know that you're hurting right now, but I want you to do something for me, and it's very important that you do this. I want you to let Emily in. I know it's not going to be easy. And I know it's going to take some time, because I know you. But let her in Alex. I know how much you love your father and I, but I don't want you to let your love for us prevent you from loving Emily too. She's your family too; your other mother, so please, let her in, and let yourself be happy._

_We love you so much, and I wish that we were able to watch you grow up, because we know you're going to do so many great things in your life. Keep us with you in your heart, and know that we are always looking out for you._

_With love always,_

_Mom_

Emily finished the letter, wiping away the few stray tears that managed to escape, looking up at Alex whose eyes were also filled with unshed tears.

"You know JJ said pretty much the same thing to me in the car as my mom wrote," Alex explained.

"JJ's pretty smart like that," Emily replied, giving a small chuckle.

"This is what my parents wanted….they wanted me to be with you," Alex explained, sniffling slightly. "They've always known what's best for me, so, this is what I want."

"Okay," Emily agreed, feeling slightly relieved since she didn't think she would be able to walk away from her daughter again.

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy," Alex continued. "I mean…this is all a little crazy, and weird….but I'll try."

"Okay," Emily repeated, giving the teens hand a small squeeze, feeling like maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Your reviews put a smile on my face every time I read a new one! Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter! More to come on Sunday! -J**

**Chapter 12**

Emily spent the next couple hours discussing details with Sam Grimes, deciding that the funeral would have to wait until the case was closed to ensure Alex was safe. They made all the necessary arrangements possible, and then went over whatever else Sam felt Emily needed to know.

While Emily talked on the phone, Alex sat on the bed, watching TV and texting her best friend about everything that had been happening. The teen was still upset, and was feeling pretty overwhelmed, but talking to Emily and sharing her letter with her seemed to lift some of the emotional weight she had been feeling. Every so often the teen would watch Emily as she talked on the phone, noticing small things that the profiler seemed to do that Alex herself tended to do, like picking her nails and biting her lip. It was the first time Alex had ever met someone who she shared DNA with and she couldn't help but be intrigued by the similarities that existed.

When Emily finally hung up the phone, she looked over to the younger brunette to find her staring back at her as if in a daze.

"Hey, you okay?" Emily asked, breaking the teen from her trance.

"What? Oh ya…sorry," Alex replied, looking embarrassed.

"So what do you say we order some food?" Emily asked, pulling out the room service menu. "And don't tell me you're not hungry, because JJ text me and told me you've hardly eaten a thing since you got here."

"She really doesn't miss a thing," Alex replied, referring to the blonde.

"No she doesn't," Emily agreed. "So what do you feel like?"

"Whatever….as long as there isn't mushrooms. I'm allergic."

"So am I," Emily replied with a small smile.

"Right," Alex said, smiling slightly. "Do they have chicken fingers?"

"That they do," Emily answered, finding the item on the menu. "That actually sounds good, maybe I'll have the same."

Emily made her way over to the room phone to place their order, while the teen absentmindedly watched the TV, unsure of what she was even watching.

Emily soon hung up the phone, sitting down on the other bed, watching the teen, whom she could tell wasn't really taking in what was playing in front of her.

"So I've been thinking," Emily began, causing the teen to turn her attention to the older brunette. "We can't really go anywhere, and we've got nothing but time….so….if there was anything you wanted to talk about….anything you wanted to ask me…now would probably be a good time."

"Oh…okay," the teen replied nodding her head but not responding right away. She chewed her bottom lip, as she seemed to contemplate what exactly she wanted to know about the woman in front of her. "Are you married?" She finally asked.

"No, not married, I'm single at the moment," Emily explained.

"Do you have any other kids?" She asked curiously.

"No…no other kids, although I hope maybe one day," Emily replied honestly.

"What about…" Alex began slightly uncomfortable. "What about my-my father?"

Emily bit her lip, feeling slightly ashamed for what she was about to tell her daughter. "Um…well when I got pregnant with you I was young, and insecure….Your father was someone I didn't really know…I never saw him after, you know….I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Alex replied, not entirely surprised considering her parents could never really tell her anything about her biological father. "It's not a big deal…I mean I had a pretty great dad already," Alex responded, not wanting the older woman to feel bad about what she just told her.

Emily gave the teen a small smile, feeling grateful that she seemed to accept her response, and wasn't going to push the issue any further.

"Do you have any siblings?" Alex asked, feeling like she should continue with her questions.

"No…no I'm an only child," Emily explained, deciding she should probably bring up her parents before the teen asked about them next. "And before you ask about them, I don't exactly have the best relationship with my parents. I see my mother whenever she's in the States, but that doesn't happen that often."

"What does she do?"

"She's an Ambassador, so she travels a lot," Emily explained. "My father's usually with her as well," she finished, not quite wanting to explain the complicated relationship her parents seemed to have. "The BAU has become my family though."

"Well that's good," Alex replied, giving her a small smile. "JJ seems pretty great. How many more people are on your team?"

"Five," Emily answered. "You'll meet them all eventually, and I'm sure they'll all try to spoil you rotten."

At this the teen actually gave a genuine smile for the first time since finding her parents a few days earlier. Just then there was a knock at the door, indicating that their food had arrived. Emily answered, tipping the man, and coming back to the beds, food in hand. She handed one of the plates to Alex, who took it gratefully, realizing that she was actually starving. The two females sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying their meals.

"So what about you?" Emily finally asked, breaking the quiet. "Tell me something about you. What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well, I sing a bit," Alex began. "I was in the choir at my middle school…my mom really liked hearing me sing. And I play soccer. My dad tried to get me to play pretty much everything when I was younger, but soccer was the only thing that stuck," she explained, looking sad once again as she talked about her parents.

"Oh JJ's going to love you," Emily joked, noticing the teen seemed to be getting upset, as she began picking at her French fries. "She tries to get me to kick the ball around with her all the time….she has yet to succeed."

"She plays?"

"Oh ya. She went to Pitt on a soccer scholarship," Emily explained.

"Oh cool," Alex responded, snapping out of her sad thoughts, and giving her attention back to the woman in front of her. "So anyways, besides soccer and choir, I usually just spend my time reading or hanging out with my friends."

"Well I have a pretty extensive book collection myself, so you'll have to check it out when we're back in DC," Emily responded.

Alex's stomach seemed to drop, as she forced herself to swallow the bite of food she had taken. The teen knew Emily didn't live in Chicago, yet news of moving shocked her, as she realized that her whole life was about to change.

"So do you want to watch a movie or something?" Alex asked, picking up the TV remote from beside her, suddenly feeling nervous about the prospect of moving away from her home.

"Ya…sure," Emily replied, confused about the sudden change. As the teen scrolled through the TV guide, Emily went over what she said in her head, realizing that the teen probably didn't think about the fact that Emily lived in another state. Deciding that it was best to give the young girl some more time to process everything before bringing up the topic of moving, Emily made herself comfortable, hoping to enjoy a good movie with her daughter for the first time ever.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Alex and Emily spent the day watching movies and mindless television show, chatting every now and then about things they both liked or disliked. Emily noticed the teen seemed a little more guarded than she was when they had first started talking, but decided she would wait to bring up the topic of moving again until the next day.

As night fell and the duo grew tired of television, so Alex decided to grab a shower, while Emily ordered something for them to eat for dinner. Just before Emily was able to call, the hotel room door clicked open and JJ entered.

"You're back earlier than I thought you'd be," Emily greeted.

"Garcia's running some searches that are going to take some time, so we're at a bit of a stand-still. Hotch decided to call it a night so we could get an early start tomorrow," JJ explained, taking off her blazer and putting it on the back of one of the chairs. "How's everything going here? Where's Alex?"

"She's in the shower, and things were going pretty good at first," Emily explained wearily, "but I think I may have freaked her out, she's been pretty guarded this afternoon."

"Well it's a lot to handle," JJ assured her friend, "I'm sure she'll come around. You just need to give her time."

"I know," Emily agreed, wishing that made her feel any better. "So does the team know?"

"No, Hotch didn't think it was his place to tell," JJ explained. "They're worried about you. I wouldn't be surprised if Morgan-" there was a loud knocking on the door "- showed up." JJ chuckled, positive that it was Derek at the door.

Emily moved to answer the door, checking the peephole to see that it was indeed Derek waiting on the other side.

"Hi," Emily greeted as she opened the door, trying to act normal, grateful for the fact that Alex was still in the shower.

"Hi? That's it?" Morgan asked sounding baffled. "What's going on Em? Where have you been all day?"

Emily was touched by the concern in her friend's voice, and knew she needed to come clean with everyone. "Look, why don't you get Rossi and get Garcia on the phone and I'll meet you in your and Reid's room in a few minutes. I would rather just explain this all once."

"Alright," Derek agreed, noting the worried look in his friend's eyes. He turned away to go get Rossi, as Emily closed the door, turning to find JJ watching her.

"You going to be okay?" JJ asked, concern in her voice.

"Ya…they're going to find out sooner or later, and they deserve to hear it from me," Emily explained. "Could you just let Alex know where I am? And maybe order some food?"

"Sure," JJ replied giving the brunette a small smile. "Good luck."

Emily reluctantly left the room, making her way down the hall to where she knew Morgan and Reid were staying. Feeling like there was a swarm of butterflies in her stomach she raised her hand, giving a quiet knock, which was immediately answered by Morgan, whom Emily guessed had been pacing the room.

"What's going on Prentiss? Why are you hiding out in the hotel and why won't Hotch or JJ tell us anything?" Morgan immediately demanded, as Emily closed the door behind her.

"Ya what's going on?" Came Garcia's voice from the cell phone Derek was clutching. "Why is everyone being so weird? I'm worried."

"Look I'll explain everything okay, could you please just sit?" Emily explained, looking Derek in the eyes.

Morgan could see the fear in his friend's eyes and immediately complied, sitting down next to Reid on one of the beds, Rossi on the other.

"When I was 18 my parents and I were living here in the States," Emily began, feeling it was best to start from the very beginning. "I was young, and insecure, and I spent all my time with this group of girls who weren't exactly the best influences. We spent all of our time drinking and smoking, and thinking we were so cool. One night we decided to crash this college party we had heard about. We were all having a good time, everyone was pretty wasted…my friends, they all started disappearing with various boys there, and I was so desperate to fit in….so desperate to be accepted, so I left with this guy I didn't even know," Emily paused, getting to the part that was difficult for her to discuss, especially with people whose opinions mattered so much to her. "It was just one night….one careless night…but I…I got…"

"You got pregnant?" Rossi finished in understanding, looks of surprise on both Reid and Morgan's faces, a gasp coming out of the phone from Garcia.

"My parents were furious. I was an Ambassador's daughter and I wasn't even finished high school yet," Emily continued, grateful that all three men knew enough not to interrupt. "They wanted me to take care of it, but I couldn't…I wouldn't. So my mother decided I would give the baby up for adoption, or I would be cut off from the family completely. I was too young to raise a baby on my own….I needed to go to college, get an education. So I agreed. I eventually met with a great couple, who weren't able to have a baby on their own, they were caring, and warm, and everything my own parents weren't."

"Meredith and Matthew Campbell?" Reid asked softly as he pieced together where Emily's story was going.

"Alexandra is your kid?" Morgan asked in surprise.

"Oh my God!" Came Garcia's loud response to this.

Emily nodded, giving both profilers a sad smile. "Yes. When I saw Meredith and Matthew up on that board, I…I panicked. I had to find the person that did this…I wasn't going to tell any of you, but….but then I had to tell Hotch because….because I was left custody of Alexandra in the Campbell's will." Emily finished, looking up at her friends nervously.

"Oh my goodness! You mean Alexandra is going to come and live with you?" Garcia shouted over the phone, trying but failing to hide the excitement in her voice. Emily laughed but couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes, feeling overwhelmed.

Rossi stood, bringing the woman who he considered a daughter into a tight hug. "It'll be okay bella," he comforted, knowing that Emily was way beyond stressed at this point.

Emily pulled out of the hug, tears in her eyes, giving Rossi a thankful smile. She looked over to the other two men in the room, both of who looked slightly unsure of what to do.

"I can't believe you have a daughter," Morgan began, breaking out in a grin. "That's awesome," he finished, getting up to hug his friend, "I mean it is awesome right?"

"Yes, yes," Emily laughed through the tears of relief that were still filling her eyes. "I mean, it's a little scary, and it's going to take a lot of time before we really work this whole thing out…but I'm a mom," Emily finished, a genuine smile on her face. "Reid?"

"You know you're going to have to get her into a good school," Reid began, reacting to the news in typical Reid fashion. "I mean the high school education a teen gets typically dictates what kind of college they get into. I would suggest going private over public, which still leaves a lot of choices in the DC area. I could help you with your options if you want."

"Thanks Reid," Emily smiled, understanding that the youngest profiler was accepting her news in his own way.

"Ya Em, we're all here for you," Morgan reassured, "whatever you need."

"Ya Princess, I'm totally here for Aunt duty whenever you need me," Garcia replied, causing all four profilers to let out a laugh.

"Thanks guys," Emily replied, relieved to finally have her news completely out in the open. "I will definitely be taking you up on that offer, but for now….I just need you guys to catch this bastard."

"You got it kiddo," Rossi agreed, knowing this news was going to put a new determination in the team to find their unsub.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Readers!**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I have a pretty good idea how I want to end this story, and I already have plans for a sequel (perhaps more than that if I can manage!) so I hope you keep reading.**

**I also wanted to ask your opinion on a question I got. One of you asked if JJ and Emily would just remain friends or if they would be getting together. I wondered what everyone's thoughts were on that because I haven't quite decided! So let me know what you guys think!**

**Happy Reading! - J**

**Chapter 13**

When Emily awoke the next morning it was to find that JJ had already left. The brunette was surprised that she had not heard the media liaison getting ready, but knew she had been exhausted when she finally got to sleep the night before. After sharing her secret with her team Emily felt relieved, but it had admittedly taken a lot out of her, not used to being so open about her past. When she had gotten back to the room it was to find JJ and Alex eating, the younger of the two remaining rather quiet, clearly contemplating everything that had gone on that day. It bothered Emily that the teen seemed to have closed herself off after being so open with her, but she decided to let her have her space for the night, promising herself that she would deal with it in the morning.

Alex was still asleep next to her, her back towards Emily. Emily looked over at the clock to see that it wasn't quite 8:30.

_The team must have gotten an early start _Emily thought to herself, grateful that she had such caring teammates, as she knew they were determined to get justice for Alex.

Emily was just about to get up from the bed, thinking she could get a shower in before the teen awoke, when Alex began to cry in her sleep.

"Please….please d-don't….no….no please," she sobbed, breaking Emily's heart.

"Alex, honey wake up," Emily called out loudly, shaking the teen by the shoulders.

Alex's eyes shot open, tears still running down her face, quickly pulling away from Emily as if she wasn't sure where she was.

"Hey, you're okay…it's okay," Emily comforted, keeping her distance so as not to scare the teen who was still trying to catch her breath.

Alex began furiously wiping at the tears that were still falling, sniffing as she tried to get control of her breathing back. Emily offered her a Kleenex which she took, refusing to make eye contact with the older woman, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked a few minutes later when she was sure that Alex was able to speak again.

"I'm fine," came the quick response that Emily had expected.

"It's okay you know, nightmares are perfectly normal," Emily reassured. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I said I'm fine," the teen snapped, taking Emily by surprise.

"Okay," Emily replied slightly hurt. She got up from the bed, and began rummaging through her bag in hopes of hiding the hurt that she knew was written on her face.

Alex remained quiet, knowing she was pushing Emily away, but feeling unable to control it.

Emily could tell that something was obviously wrong with the teen, and as much as she wanted to put it off, she knew that she needed to talk to Alex sooner rather than later. Deciding to take the plunge, Emily took a seat in one of the rooms chairs, facing the teen who was still refusing to look up.

"Look Alex, maybe we should talk about everything," Emily began.

"We talked yesterday," Alex responded, picking at the comforter that was covering her legs.

"I know we did, but you've been acting weird since I mentioned DC—"

At this Alex's head snapped up, interrupting Emily, "Acting weird? And this is based off what? The 24 hours you've known me?"

Emily felt like she had been slapped in the face, but continued on, attempting to keep her face and tone calm. "Alex if your upset about having to go to DC—"

"I said I was fine didn't I?"

"You're clearly not fine," Emily replied with a sigh. "I just think we should talk about this."

"Please Emily…." came Alex's sad reply, shaking her head, "…Please."

"Okay," Emily relented; knowing that forcing the teen to talk about this right now would only result in a bigger fight, "okay."

Emily stood back up, grabbing some clean clothes from her go-bag, "I'm going to take a shower then," she explained.

"Okay," the teen replied, leaning back against the headboard looking defeated. Alex knew she was treating Emily terribly; the woman only wanted to help, but she just couldn't deal with everything right now, and she really didn't want to think about having to move away from everyone she knows right now.

Alex waited until she heard the sound of the shower running, before quickly getting out of bed, pulling an outfit out of her backpack and changing as fast as she could. She threw her long hair into a bun, and packed the rest of her things into her bag. Alex knew she was being a coward, she knew that this wasn't what her parents wanted, but she needed some time to think. She needed space, and she couldn't get that locked up in a hotel room with Emily.

As she pulled the door open, she gave the room one last glance. "I'm sorry," she whispered at the closed bathroom door, before making her way out of the room and down the hall.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

The team had gotten to the station at 7am; a new determination in their step, hoping that Garcia's searches would give them something that would lead them to their Unsub.

After going over the geographic profile again, and determining the area that the Unsub most likely lived in, the team decided it was time to call Garcia, knowing that the Technical Analyst would have gotten to work early to refine her searches if needed.

"Office of how may I save your ass today? Penelope Garcia speaking," came the chipper response when the phone was picked up.

"Baby Girl, tell me you have something for us," Derek greeted, the rest of the team gathered around listening.

"Well I looked through all the families' known family and acquaintances, and there was no overlap there," Garcia explained, the sound of typing filling the background. "So I ran all the employees of both the Boys and Girls Club and the Vale Centre, and I found 3 people who have worked at both places within the last 5 years, and oh….OH there's one that you're going to want to see!"

"What is it Garcia?" Hotch demanded, desperately hoping that they had found their man.

"I'm sending you the info now," Garcia responded, madly typing away. "Jeffery Fields works as a janitor at both the Boys and Girls Club and the Vale Centre, and his childhood is completely tragic. He was adopted as a baby by Sharon and Gregory Fields, after being abandoned at a church by his birth parents. The Fields were originally just fostering Jeffery but filed for adoption before his first birthday. When Jeffery was 12 social services was called to the house by a concerned neighbour who had witnessed Mr. Fields hit Jeffery in the front yard one day. When they got there social services found Jeffery locked in a cupboard under the stairs, with a black eye and a split lip. He was removed from the house and put into foster care, where he was moved from family to family until he was eventually put into a group home at 16."

"With a past like that, this has to be our guy Hotch," Morgan pointed out, anxious to put a stop to these murders.

"Garcia do you have an address?" Hotch asked, knowing they needed to at least check the guy out, but hoping they had found the right one.

"Already sent it to you," Garcia replied, "get this guy for our Princess and her little Princess."

"You got it Garcia," Morgan replied, turning to Reid who was checking his phone for Jeffery Field's address.

"The address is right in the middle of our kill zone," Reid explained, locating the address on their map.

"Alright lets go," Hotch ordered, the entire team heading out to the SUVs hoping to be able to give Emily some good news very soon.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

25 minutes later the team arrived at the house of Jeffery Fields; a small run-down looking house in a quiet neighbourhood. Upon arrival Rossi and Morgan headed towards the back, while Hotch, Reid and JJ approached the front door.

Hotch gave the door a hard knock, hoping the man would come to the door without problem. There was no movement from inside and Hotch couldn't hear anyone around, but he knocked again "Jeffery Fields, FBI," he called out, knowing that if the man ran Morgan and Rossi would now be in place to stop him. "I don't think anyone's here."

"Hotch the backdoor is open," came Rossi's voice over the teams' earpieces.

"Do you see or hear anyone inside?" Hotch asked.

"No one," Rossi replied.

"Jeffery Fields, this is the FBI, we're coming in," Morgan called out, pushing the back door open the rest of the way.

Rossi and Morgan made their way into the kitchen of the house, straining their ears for any sound of movement, but hearing none. They cleared the back few rooms, before opening the front door to let the rest of their colleagues in.

"There's no one here," Morgan replied defeated.

"What do we do now? I mean this has to be our guy right?" JJ asked looking around the front entrance.

"With a past like his, he definitely sounds like our guy, but we don't have anything to tie him to these murders right now," Hotch explained. "We should get out of here. We can have the locals set up a patrol and wait for Fields to come back so we can question him."

Just as JJ was about to exit the house with her team, a picture lying on the floor in the corner caught her eye. She reached into her pocket to pull out a rubber glove, bending down, she picked it up, her stomach immediately dropping as she realized who she was looking at. "Hotch," she called out, the fear evident in her voice, "you need to see this."

"What is it JJ?" Morgan asked as the rest of the team turned to see the look on the blondes face.

JJ turned the photo around so that it was facing her colleagues, "Alexandra Campbell."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Readers!**

**I just want to say thanks to everyone for letting me know their thoughts on the JJ/Emily relationship possibility. So I know how I want to end this story so I don't think it will happen in this one, but as I do intend to continue with the storyline in a sequel(s) I think there is a definite possibility that it will happen eventually! : ) **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-J**

**Chapter 14**

Emily walked into the bathroom feeling completely defeated. Yesterday morning she had felt like things were going to be okay. She had been able to talk to Alex, and the teen had opened up to her, but now things were the complete opposite. Alex was shutting her out, and while Emily understood how much the young girl was going through, she couldn't help but feel hurt.

_I shouldn't have mentioned DC,_Emily thought as she let the hot water ease some of her tension. Emily took her time in the shower, wanting to give Alex a little time to cool down, hoping that if she let the teen be for a little while, then perhaps she would come to her.

Just as Emily was stepping out of the shower her cell phone rang from where it was sitting on the bathroom vanity. Wrapping herself in a towel, she made her way over to the phone, seeing that it was JJ calling.

"Hey, Jayje, can I call you back in a few minutes?" Emily asked. "I just got out of the shower."

"Emily you need to make sure you and Alex don't leave the hotel," JJ explained, ignoring Emily's request.

"What's going on?" Emily asked hearing the panic in her friend's voice.

"We're at the unsub's house," JJ explained as she followed the team outside towards the SUVs, "he's not here, but I found a picture of Alex on the floor in his house."

"What?" Emily asked, desperately trying to remain calm. "Why would he have a picture of Alex?"

"He must have taken it from her house," JJ explained. "Look Hotch is putting the protective detail back on the hotel, if he has this picture than…."

"He's definitely coming after her," Emily interrupted, not needing JJ to explain any further.

"Hotch wants you to ask her if she knows Jeffery Fields."

"O-okay," Emily said making her way towards the bathroom door, knowing that she didn't have time to get dressed right now, as the team needed to stop this guy before he managed to find Alex. Emily entered the bedroom, her gaze immediately going to the bed where she assumed the teen would be. Seeing that it was empty, her stomach seemed to drop. Her head whipped around, looking from one end of the room to the other, "oh…oh no," Emily muttered realizing the room was empty.

"Em? What's wrong?" JJ asked attracting the attention of the rest of her teammates.

"She's not here," Emily responded, now completely panicked.

"What do you mean she's not there?" JJ asked confused.

"We—we had a fight…or something I don't know, but I went in the shower and now she's gone, and so is all her stuff!"

By this point JJ had put Emily on speakerphone so the team could hear, "okay Em calm down, I'm sure she's fine," JJ reassured.

"Reid and Rossi I want you to go to the Vale Centre and see if Fields is working today. If he is bring him in for questioning," Hotch ordered, the two agents immediately going to one of the waiting SUVs. "Emily did Alex have a cell phone?"

"Um….um ya she did….but I don't have the number yet," Emily responded, already back in the bathroom pulling out clothes.

"Morgan, call Garcia and have her find any phones registered to the Campbell's and see if she can track it. Prentiss do you have any idea where she might go?"

"Um…she—she has this friend Rachel?" Emily answered, still trying to pull on her clothes.

"She lives a block over from the Campbell house," said JJ, remembering Alex telling her this when she first interviewed her.

"Alright Prentiss, JJ is coming to get you now, Morgan and I will head over and find this Rachel, the two of you can meet us," Hotch explained, "and Emily try not to panic, we don't know that Fields knows where she is, we just need to get her off the streets before he finds her."

Morgan and Hotch got into one car, immediately pulling away from Fields' house, hoping to find the young brunette along their way, while JJ got into the other vehicle, heading to the hotel to pick up her friend who she knew was barely holding it together right now.

**CM-CM- CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Alex left the hotel as quick as she could, afraid that she would be caught if she didn't leave fast enough. Knowing that Emily would have people who could track her quickly, the teen turned off her phone, hoping that she could at least delay her birth mother from finding her, knowing that it was unlikely that she would be able to hide from her for very long. Alex knew Emily would likely panic when she found the bedroom empty, there was still the matter of her parents' murderer on the loose, but she needed space; needed time to think before she was willing to return.

Alex kept up her quick pace as she walked down the street towards the bus stop that she knew was a short distance from the hotel. She only had to wait a few minutes before a bus pulled up to the curb. Pulling some change out of her pocket, Alex climbed in, putting her money in the slot and making her way towards the seats at the back.

She had been gone less than ten minutes. It was likely that Emily wasn't even aware she was gone yet. The bus ride would take about 15 more minutes, by which point Alex was sure Emily would notice that she had left. It wouldn't take Emily long to figure out where she went, but she felt like she needed to go there, needed to at least be there, even if it was just for a short period of time. Alex wasn't sure if Emily would be angry with her for running off, or if perhaps she would understand, but Alex was willing to take the risk because she needed to go; she needed to go back.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Emily was waiting outside the hotel when JJ pulled up 10 minutes later. Garcia had just called and JJ put the tech on speaker as Emily climbed into the car, her anxiety written clearly on her face.

"I have some bad news," Garcia greeted, not sounding like her normal perky self, "I tracked Alex's phone and she's turned it off. I'm sorry Em."

"When did it turn off?" Emily asked, trying to remain calm as JJ pulled out of the parking lot.

"About 30 minutes ago," Garcia responded, still typing away furiously hoping to find something that could help them. "

"She must have turned it off as soon as she left the hotel," Emily said, calculating how much time had passed since she had went into the bathroom. "Have you heard from the rest of the team?"

"Reid and Rossi went to the Vale centre, but Fields isn't working today," Garcia explained, wishing she had better news. "I found a Rachel the same age as Alex living on the street beside the Campbell's, Morgan and Hotch should be there now."

"Okay thanks Garcia, call if you find anything else," Emily replied, wishing that Rossi and Reid had at least found Fields.

"You got it Princess, Garcia out."

JJ ended the call, looking over to find Emily furiously picking at her nails. JJ placed a reassuring hand on the profiler's knee.

"Em, it's going to be okay," she spoke softly, having never seen her friend so scared before. "She won't have gotten far. We're gonna find her."

Emily took a deep breath, desperately trying to shove her emotions into a box. "What if he finds her first?" She voiced her fears.

"Fields probably doesn't even know where Alex has been staying," JJ reassured. "We have no reason to believe that he'll be able to find her."

"I—I just have a bad feeling," Emily admitted, wishing she didn't sound so weak. JJ took one of her hands in hers giving it a squeeze.

"We're going to find her," she repeated, "and then we're going to find Fields and put an end to all of this."

Emily simply nodded, wishing she could take comfort in her friends words, but knowing she wouldn't feel better until Alex was safely back with her.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Alex got off the bus and walked down the familiar streets towards her destination, feeling a sense of ease, as she got closer. Originally Alex considered going to Rachel's house, knowing that seeing her friend would make her feel better, but ultimately deciding that she didn't want to talk to anyone right now. So Alex instead headed towards her family home, feeling slightly nervous, but needing to be closer to her parents right now.

It seemed strange to Alex that the neighbourhood was exactly the same. She could hear the familiar sounds of neighbours cutting their lawns, and children laughing; their worlds going on as normal, while the teen's life had changed so drastically. It seemed unfair that they were able to go about their lives while hers had fallen apart.

As Alex approached the house that used to fill her with feelings of happiness and love, Alex could feel her hands begin to shake, butterflies filling her stomach. The teen took a few minutes to calm herself, before making her way up the walkway, hoping that none of her neighbours would notice her approaching the house.

Reaching the door, Alex began to rummage through her bag in search of her key, not hearing anyone coming up behind her. When her hand found cool metal, she pulled out her key, moving the police tape aside to unlock the door. Turning the lock in the key, Alex slowly pushed the door open. Before she could step into the house, she felt someone come up behind her, something sharp being held against her back, causing the teen to freeze in fear.

"Hello, Alexandra,"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Readers!**

**So this week has been crazy busy so it has been hard to keep up with writing but I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I appreciate it so much!**

**Enjoy! – J**

**Chapter 15**

"Hello Alexandra," came a rough voice making the hairs on the back of Alex's neck stand up, the sharp object pressing hard against her back. "Don't make a sound. Walk forward," the man instructed, placing a rough hand on the teen's bare arm, encouraging her to walk into the house.

After crossing the threshold, Alex felt the sharp object leave her back, the hand still holding her in place as she heard the door close and the lock click into place. Too afraid to turn around, Alex let herself be pushed into the living, trying to avoid looking at the stained carpet as tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks.

The man led her through the living room, into the dining room where he grabbed one of the chairs with one arm, moving it into the living room facing the place where the Campbell's were killed, all the while dragging Alex around with him, the teen too afraid to do anything other than follow along. Alex let herself be pushed down into the chair, as the man came around to stand in front of her, his knife held firmly in his hand.

As Alex came face to face with her capture for the first time she couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise.

"M-Mr. Fields?" Alex asked shakily, recognizing the man who she would often see cleaning the hallways of the centre where she would attend group.

"Ah Alex, I'm glad to see you remember me," Jeffery Fields replied, taking zip ties out of his pocket and securing them around the teens wrists and ankles.

"Y-y-you d-did this? You killed my p-parents?" Alex choked out, the tears streaming down her face now, her fear evident. "W-w-why?"

"Well they weren't your real parents were they?" Jeffery responded, making his way towards the wall of photos displaying the once happy family. "This—this is just a lie," he continued, running a finger over the most recent family portrait.

"Y-you're wrong," Alex replied, turning away. "My parents loved me."

Jeffery walked back over to Alex, running his knife up one of Alex's arms, being sure not to break skin, but rather frighten the teen.

"You don't have to lie to me Alexandra," Jeffery said, running the knife down the other arm before kneeling down to look her in the eyes. "I know the truth. I understand. I know what it's like."

"My-my parents love me," Alex repeated as a sob escaped her throat.

"Shhhh, shhhh. Don't cry I'm here now. It's all over now."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Emily remained silent as they drove through the streets of Chicago heading towards Rachel's house to meet up with Hotch and Morgan. The brunette could see JJ glancing over at her every few minutes, opening her mouth several times as if to say something, before quickly closing it again.

"What….what about her house?" Emily suddenly asked, surprising JJ who hadn't expected the profiler to break the silence anytime soon.

"Do you think she would want to go back there?" JJ asked.

"It's what I would do," Emily admitted. "I mean if I were her right now I'd just want to be alone."

"Okay well why don't we wait to hear from Hotch and Morgan and we can all go there and check," JJ responded, seeing that they were getting closer to their destination.

JJ's phone rang, the caller I.D indicating that it was Hotch. JJ put the phone on speaker, "Hotch we're nearly there," she answered.

"Rachel says she hasn't seen Alex, and the last time she heard from her was yesterday afternoon," Hotch responded, wishing he had better news for his Agent.

Just then Emily's phone also rang, Garcia's name lighting up the screen. "It's Garcia, I'll put her on speaker," Emily announced, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Garcia did you find anything?" Emily asked hopeful.

"I tracked the GPS signal on Jeffery Fields phone, trying to get a location for Reid and Rossi and I have bad news," Garcia spoke, her words coming out rushed and sounding panicked.

"What is it Baby Girl?" Morgan's voice called out from JJ's cell phone.

"His phone is at the Campbell house."

"We're a minute away," JJ announced, pressing her foot down harder on the gas, the sounds of Hotch and Morgan getting into their SUV coming over the phone.

"We'll meet you there, no lights or sirens, we don't want to alert him," Hotch instructed as Morgan turned their SUV around in the direction of the Campbell house. "Garcia let Reid and Rossi know where we are."

Phones were hung up, no goodbyes needed, as all the agents set out, hoping that by some miracle Alexandra Campbell wasn't with Jeffery, but all of them knowing that wouldn't be the case.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When Emily and JJ pulled up in front of the Campbell's neighbour's house, Hotch was waiting beside his SUV, having arrived a minute before.

"Hotch," Emily called exiting the SUV as soon as JJ pulled the vehicle to a stop.

"Morgan is seeing if he can get a visual, I don't want to go in blind," Hotch explained, glancing towards the house. "You two need vests."

"Here," JJ said coming up beside Emily with two vests in her hands, handing one to the brunette.

As both females pulled on their Kevlar, Morgan returned to the cars, looking worried.

"She's in there isn't she?" Emily asked knowing the answer already, but needing to hear it out loud.

"He's got her tied to a chair in the living room," Morgan explained, wishing he had better news.

"We need to get in there," Emily announced, trying her best to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Alright, Morgan and Prentiss I want you to enter through the front. JJ and I will go through the back in case he tries to make a run for it," Hotch ordered, knowing that they needed to get in the house as quickly as possible. "Give us a minute to get into place," he said before he and JJ made their way towards the back of the house.

Morgan and Emily made their way to the front door, careful to avoid the front window. "You okay?" Morgan asked quietly, waiting for Hotch to give them the go ahead to enter.

"I will be," Emily answered, keeping her focus on getting her daughter out of the house as quickly as possible.

"Alright we're in place," came Hotch's voice through their earpieces.

"Alright, on 3," Morgan said preparing to kick down the door. "1…2…3" Morgan gave the door one hard kick, effectively opening it, allowing him and Emily to enter the front foyer. "Jeffery Fields FBI!"

As soon as the door shot open Fields raced behind Alexandra, holding the knife to her neck, causing the teen to wince, tears rushing down her face.

"Fields! Put the knife down!" Morgan ordered as he and Emily entered the living room guns pointed at the man.

"Emily!" Alex called out as soon as the brunette came into sight.

"Shut up!" Fields yelled, pushing the knife tighter against the teen's throat, causing her to let out a quiet gasp. "Don't come any closer," he ordered, as JJ and Hotch came in through the dining room, leaving Fields surrounded.

"Come on Fields, you've got no where to go. Put the knife down, we don't want to shoot you," Morgan tried.

"No, no….you won't shoot me," Fields replied, sounding panic. "Because if you shoot me, than I'll slit her throat."

"You don't want to do that," Emily responded, seeing the panic in Alex's face. "You don't want to hurt her. Right Mr. Fields?"

"I have to help her," Fields responded, turning his attention to Emily. "I just wanted to protect her."

"Protect her from what Mr. Fields?" Emily asked, hoping to keep the man talking while her team came up with some sort of plan.

"It's a lie!" He yelled, startling the teen who was still in his grasp. "It's all a lie! I had to help them, don't you see! Their families were a lie!"

"No, they weren't" Emily responded, keeping her tone calm. "I know what happened to you as a child Mr. Fields, and I know it's not fair. You were just a kid, you deserved better. But this isn't like that. The families you killed weren't hurting their children."

"You're lying!" Fields yelled, loosening his grip on Alex, as the knife came away from the teens throat just a small bit, something, which was noticed by all 4 profilers.

"No I'm not," Emily continued. "I am so sorry that you had to go through all the things you did as a kid, but this isn't the answer. You need to stop this now. We can walk out of here together, before someone else gets hurt."

"I have to help her," Fields responded looking down at the teen with tears in his eyes. "I have to help her because no one helped me!"

"Mr. Fields you're not helping Alexandra like this," Emily reasoned. "Look at her, you're scaring her Mr. Fields."

Fields looked from Alexandra to Emily and back again, silently fighting with himself as he contemplated what to do.

Emily watched, feeling like she was going to be sick, hoping this man, who was clearly suffering from some sort of psychotic break, would make the right choice. As Fields looked down at Alex one last time, seeing the teen who was still in tears he made his choice.

"I have to help her!" He called out, his arm coming up as he moved to bring the knife down to the teen's chest.

And all at once it was like Emily's world froze. She watched as Fields raised his arm, moving to stab the young brunette who squeezed her eyes shut tight, a shot rang out, a scream filled the air, people could be heard hitting the ground, and then….silence.


	16. Chapter 16

**This week has been so busy! I wasn't going to post this yet but I don't want to leave you guys waiting too long! I hope you enjoy! I'm not sure if this chapter turned out exactly how I had hoped but I hope it's okay!**

**Enjoy! - J**

**Chapter 16**

As soon as JJ noticed Field release his grip on Alex she knew what she had to do. She knew that once Fields made his decision she would have very little time to react. So as Emily tried to talk the man down, JJ focused her attention on Fields, watching his every move, and waiting for any indication that he intended to hurt Alex.

So when Fields raised his arm to strike Alex, JJ didn't even blink, pulling the trigger and hitting Fields right in the head. As Fields' body went down, it took the chair Alex was strapped to down with it, a scream erupting from the teen's throat, both bodies hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Emily was still frozen in shock, her gun still held out in front of her, meeting JJ's eyes as she fully registered what happened.

"Clear," Hotch called, kicking the knife away from Fields' body, and pulling Emily out of her frozen state.

"Alex!" Emily yelled, holstering her gun, and running over to where the teen lay, tied to her chair, now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Morgan, help me," Emily called, the two agents immediately pulling the chair back up, Morgan pulling out a pocket knife to cut open the zip ties, starting with her ankles.

As soon as Alex's wrists were free the teen threw her arms around Emily's neck, sobbing into the woman's shoulder.

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry," the teen choked out, her grip tightening around Emily's neck, forcing the profiler to bring them both to the ground, sitting the teen in her lap as she attempted to calm her down.

"Shhh…shhh it's okay….you're okay," Emily comforted, rubbing circles on the young girl's back. "It's okay."

Hotch covered Fields' body while JJ and Morgan gave Emily and Alex some space, backing off slightly but both unable to tear their eyes away from the pair on the floor. The three profilers remained silent for a few minutes, allowing Emily time to calm the teen whose sobs had quieted, but who could still be heard sniffling, and who had yet to lift her head from Emily's shoulder.

Hotch waited until he heard the faint sounds of sirens before he approached the two brunettes, lightly placing a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Prentiss, the locals will need to get in here," he explained softly. "You should take Alexandra to the hospital to get checked out….Morgan can take you, JJ will have to answer a few questions before she can leave."

"Okay," Emily looked down at the teen in her arms, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to walk out of the house in her current emotional state. "Derek…can you?" She asked looking pointedly at Alex.

"Of course," Morgan replied bending down to Emily and Alex's level.

"Alex….honey this is Derek, he's just going to help you out okay," the teen simply tightened her grip around Emily. "It's okay, I'll be right with you I promise," Emily reassured, taking the teen's arms from around her neck and passing her off to Morgan who lifted the petite teen easily.

"I've got you Princess," Derek said as the teen wrapped her arms around the man's neck, lifting her head as if searching for something, putting it down again when she saw Emily following close behind them.

Derek carried Alex to one of the waiting SUVs, placing her gently in the back seat, where Emily quickly climbed in beside her, while Derek went around to get into the front. As soon as Emily was beside her, Alex gripped the woman's arm, afraid to be away from her, tears still falling rapidly down her cheeks.

Emily put an arm around the teen, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. "It's okay," she repeated once more.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Derek dropped the two brunettes off near the hospital entrance, then leaving the duo to park the SUV. Emily led the teen, who was gripping her hand into the building, explaining her situation to the lady at the desk who directed them to fill out some paperwork while they wait.

Alex had stopped crying on their way to the hospital, but had yet to say anything, simply sitting beside Emily holding on to Emily's shirt since the profiler needed both hands in order to fill out the papers she was given. Derek came in a few minutes later, an FBI jacket in his hand, which he wrapped around Alex's shoulders, having noticed the teen shaking in the car.

Emily smiled at this gesture, quietly thanking her partner. "Alex honey, do you think you could help with some of these questions?" Emily asked quietly, realizing there were certain things she wasn't quite sure of.

Alex took the forms from Emily's lap, reaching out a shaky hand to take the pen to finish the forms. When she finished Emily got up, planning to take them back to the woman at the desk, causing the teen to look up in alarm.

"I'm going to be right back okay?" Emily reassured, worried by how scared the teen looked.

"These are all finished," Emily explained, handing the forms over. "Do you think someone could see her now? She's been through a pretty big ordeal and I'm worried about how much she's shaking."

The woman looked down at the forms, and then looked up at the teen who was visibly shaking and was as white as a ghost. "Alexandra Campbell? Her parents were killed last week weren't they? I saw on the news."

"Um, yes," Emily responded. "I work for the FBI. We just caught the guy, but he got to Alex first. I don't think she's seriously hurt, but she's pretty shaken up."

"Alright head into room 108, it's just on your left there. I'll send someone in, in a few minutes," the woman explained. "You should probably get her some water, she doesn't look too good," she added, handing Emily a cup which she filled from a jug behind the desk.

"Thank you," Emily responded, making her way back to the teen. "We need to go into room 108," she explained to the teen, who got up shakily, taking Emily's hand.

"I'll wait here," Morgan said, making himself comfortable in his seat as Emily and Alex headed towards the room.

Emily led Alex to the bed, where she sat beside her, realizing that the teen wasn't about to let go of her hand anytime soon.

"You should drink this," Emily said, handing her the cup of water, which Alex took and began to sip slowly. Alex's silence was beginning to really worry Emily, but she knew there was nothing she could say right now that would make her feel better, all she could do was be there. So Emily sat there, rubbing circles on the back of the girl's smaller hand, every so often giving it a soft squeeze to remind the younger brunette that she was there.

A few minutes later a young male doctor walked in, reading Alex's forms as he made his way over to the bed. "Hello ladies, I'm doctor Miller, I understand someone has had a bit of a fall."

Seeing that Alex wasn't going to respond Emily answered the doctor "Um yes, she was tied to a chair, which got knocked over…she umm…she's been pretty shaken up since then."

"Melinda at the desk explained the situation," Doctor Miller nodded, understanding that the young girl had been through a pretty traumatic experience. The doctor then got down to Alex's level, meeting her eyes. "Can you tell me your name?" He asked softly.

"Alex," came Alex's quiet reply.

"How old are you Alex?"

"F-fourteen."

"Did you hit your head at all Alex?" Dr. Miller asked, glad to see that the teen was responding, even if it was only one-word answers.

"N-no."

"Good, that's very good," Dr. Miller smiled, ruling out the possibility of a concussion. "Does anything else hurt?"

"My arm…a little," Alex practically whispered, looking towards the arm that wasn't holding on to Emily.

"Would it be okay if I took a look?"

The teen nodded, allowing the doctor to lift up the sleeve of her t-shirt, then sitting very still as he made his way up and down her arm, checking to make sure that nothing was broken.

"Well everything looks okay, so I'm not worried about anything being broken. You'll probably be sore for a few days, probably some light bruising, but nothing to be worried about," Dr. Miller explained, now turning his attention to Emily. "Physically everything seems to be okay, but I'd like to keep Alex here for a few hours, just to monitor her, as she does seem to be in shock."

"Okay, thank you." Emily responded, squeezing Alex's hand.

"You two can make yourself comfortable in here, and I will be in to check with you later. If you have any problems just hit the call button." Dr. Miller explained before exiting the room.

"Come on Alex, why don't you lie back, and rest," Emily said, standing up and pulling the teen towards the head of the bed, sitting down in a chair beside the bed, still holding the teen's hand. "You rest, I'll be right here."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Emily spent the day sitting next to Alex, holding her hand, while the teen sat quietly staring at the wall, refusing to go to sleep. Wrapped under the blankets, Alex's shaking eventually subsided, and her colouring eventually came back, though she looked exhausted. Morgan poked his head in at some point, making sure that there wasn't anything Emily needed. Emily tried to get him to go back to the hotel, but he insisted that he would be waiting right outside.

Doctor Miller returned later that day, happy to see that the teen looked much better than she had earlier that day.

"Well Alex, you look much better," he greeted, approaching the two brunettes. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," she responded quietly. "Better."

"Alright good, that's good. Agent Prentiss would it be okay if I spoke to you in the hall for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure," Emily replied slowly standing up. "I'll be right back honey," she said releasing her hand from the teen's who still didn't seem to want to let go.

Out in the hallway Dr. Miller turned to Emily just outside the door. "How has Alex been sleeping since everything happened with her parents?"

"She's been having nightmares," Emily responded.

"That's what I thought…she looks pretty tired," he replied. "I'm going to let Alex go home, but I would suggest that she talk to a professional as soon as possible, she's been through a lot."

"Of course," Emily said, shaking the doctor's hand. "Thank you Doctor."

"Take care," Dr. Miller responded, making his way down the hall to see another patient.

Emily walked back into the room, giving the teen a small smile when she met her eyes across the room. "Well you're free to go kiddo," Emily said, making her way over to the bed.

A few minutes later the two females were greeting Morgan, who went around to get the car. The drive back to the hotel was quiet, and Alex remained silent as they made their way back to their room on the fourth floor. Emily thanked her partner before entering their room, her arm wrapped around the smaller girl who looked asleep on her feet.

As soon as they got into the room they were greeted by JJ, who immediately stood up from the bed where she was laying. "Oh thank God."

Emily gave the media liaison a small smile, letting go of Alex to wrap JJ in a strong hug. "Thank you," she whispered, grateful for how quickly the blonde had reacted back at the Campbell house.

JJ simply squeezed Emily a little tighter in reply. JJ then let go of her friend and moved to stand in front of the teen who she had come to care about in the last few days. JJ hesitated before giving the teen a hug. Alex seemed to relax in the embrace, hugging the blonde back.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked as she pulled out of the hug, placing a hand on the teen's cheek.

"I'm okay," Alex responded, looking exhausted.

Emily watched the interaction; happy to see how much JJ seemed to care about the young girl, grateful that she would have the blonde's help when they returned to DC. Alex then went to sit on her bed, biting her lip in thought.

"Emily…I…" she began.

"We can talk about it tomorrow," Emily interrupted, knowing the teen was going to explain her actions from earlier that day.

At these words Emily was surprised to see that tears immediately began to fall from the teen's eyes. Emily quickly came to kneel in front of Alex, placing her hands on the young girl's knees.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay," she comforted. "Don't cry."

"I knew him," the teen choked out, letting out a sob.

Emily looked back, meeting JJ's eyes, unsure of what to say to her daughter at this moment.

"I know sweetie, I know" Emily began, rubbing circles on her knees. "But it's over now….it's over."

Alex continued to cry silently, as Emily quietly moved to remove the teen's sandals, then moved the teen's legs up onto the bed, sitting down beside her.

"It's going to be okay," Emily reassured, stroking the young girl's head in comfort.

JJ watched in silence, deciding to give the pair some privacy, making her way into the bathroom to slowly prepare herself for bed.

"You should try and get some sleep," Emily whispered. "You'll feel better in the morning."

"Will you stay," Alex sniffed quietly.

"Always," Emily responded, moving to lay the teen down, keeping an arm wrapped around her as she lay down beside her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I think I'm almost finished with this story, and then I'll be able to start the sequel right away! Thanks to everyone who has been reading! - J**

**Chapter 17**

Emily and Alex fell asleep quickly; the teen wrapped in the older woman's arms, both exhausted from the events of that day. The peaceful sleep however did not last long, as Alex's sleep was plagued by nightmares, causing her to wake up screaming several times throughout the night. Each time this happened Emily would comfort her, offering her soothing words until she would eventually fall back to sleep, JJ watching from the next bed, ready to offer her help if needed.

When JJ woke late the next morning, she was not surprised to see the duo in the next bed still fast asleep, Emily with her arm around Alex, Alex gripping on to Emily's shirt, both still wearing their clothes from the day before. This sight put a smile on JJ's face, happy to see the pair looking so peaceful.

The blonde grabbed her cell phone from the bed side table, seeing she had a message from Hotch, saying that the team would be staying in the city until the Campbell's funeral, wanting to stay and support Emily. She also had a message from Morgan, saying that he intended to go to the Campbell house with Reid to clean up the living room so that Alex would feel better about returning and in order to sell the house. JJ text Morgan back saying that she would join him in an hour, while Hotch and Rossi helped the locals finish up with some paper work in order to close the case.

JJ quietly got out of bed, bringing her bag into the bathroom so she could shower before going to meet Morgan and Reid. JJ took her time, feeling pretty tired from having been woken up so many times throughout the night, but understanding why the teen's dreams had been terrorizing her.

Forty-five minutes later, JJ exited the bathroom, dressed casually in a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was not surprised to see that Alex was still fast asleep, in the same position as when she left the room. Looking towards her best friend's face, JJ found brown eyes staring back at her, a small smile on the profiler's face as she ran her fingers through Alex's long, dark hair.

"Hi," Emily whispered, not wanting to disturb the teen whose tight grip on her shirt was preventing her from getting out of bed. "What time is it?"

"Almost 11," the blonde answered, her heart swelling at how content her friend looked in this moment.

"Are you meeting the team?" Emily asked slightly confused by the blonde's wardrobe choice.

"No…well I'm going to meet Morgan and Reid," JJ explained quietly. "We were going to clean up the Campbell house."

"Oh," Emily responded, suddenly feeling incredibly lucky to be a part of a team who were not just co-workers, but also friends. "Thank you."

JJ smiled. "Hotch wanted me to let you know that the team will be staying for the funeral….and that you can take as much time as you need before returning to work."

"I'll thank him later," Emily replied, incredibly grateful that she would have support during the funeral that she intended to hold tomorrow if she could. "And thank Morgan and Reid for me too."

"I will," JJ replied picking up her things from the side table, getting ready to leave. "Maybe we can all have dinner tonight?"

"That would be nice," Emily replied with a smile. "I'll message you later."

"Take it easy Em," the blonde responded before quietly exiting the room.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Unable to move without waking Alex, Emily laid in bed, softly stroking the teen's hair and allowing herself to relish in being with her daughter like this. Each time Alex had awoken in screams during the night, it had broken Emily's heart. All she wanted to do was take away the young girl's pain, to be able to stop her from having to relive the moments that Emily knew she was seeing over and over again in her dreams.

Suddenly Alex shifted, tightening her hold on Emily's shirt; breaking the profiler from her thoughts. Slowly Alex's eyes began to flutter open, meeting brown eyes that looked very much like her own gazing back at her.

"Hi," the teen greeted, her voice coming out in only a whisper.

"Morning," Emily smiled.

"How long have you been awake?" Alex asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"About half an hour," Emily replied tucking Alex's hair behind her ear.

Alex gave Emily a small smile, taking comfort the gesture that her mother used to do all the time, always trying to keep the teen's long hair out of her face. For the first time Alex seemed to notice that she was still holding tight to Emily's shirt.

"Oh….sorry," she said, looking slightly embarrassed as she pulled her hand away, slowly moving to sit up.

"It's fine," Emily replied with a small smile, moving to sit up against the headboard. "How are you feeling?"

"My arm hurts a little….and I feel like I could sleep for another week, but I'm okay," the teen replied.

"The nightmares will stop eventually," Emily reassured. "You just have to give it some time."

The teen chewed her lip, not wanting to talk about the countless dreams that had woken her up throughout the night. Alex knew that Emily understood what she was dreaming about, but she really didn't want to discuss the nightmares in detail, deciding to instead change the subject.

"Listen….about yesterday," Alex began. "I'm really sorry…I just…I just needed some…"

"Space," Emily interrupted with a small smile.

"Ya…I shouldn't have run off though. I just panicked I guess."

"I get it," Emily said, feeling like she probably would have reacted the same way if she were Alex. "I didn't mean to ambush you with the whole DC thing.

"No, you didn't. I mean I knew you didn't live here, I just didn't think about it," Alex explained. "And then when you mentioned it I just realized that everything was going to change, and it was just a lot to take in….I really am sorry."

"It's okay," Emily reassured once again. "Really it is…but I meant what I said you know…if this isn't what you want…"

"No…no. Actually I thought that a change of scenery might be nice," Alex replied suddenly nervous. "I mean…unless this isn't what _you _want."

At these words Emily felt incredibly guilty. The teen was nervously chewing her lip, looking extremely insecure.

"Can I show you something?" Emily asked, to which Alex nodded but looked slightly confused.

Emily got out of bed, making her way over to the table where her wallet was sitting.

"The day of your first birthday I was home from Yale for the summer holidays, staying at my parent's house here in the States," Emily began to explain. "My parents were somewhere in Europe at the time, so I was on my own, and I was basically throwing myself a pity party. I didn't talk to anyone the whole day, I just sat by myself, thinking about you….wondering how you were spending your very first birthday. Anyways at some point that night I checked the mail and there was an envelope addressed to me….no return address," Emily continued as she pulled out the old photo from it's home in her wallet. "When I opened the envelope there were two things inside. One was a note that said 'we think about you every day', and the other was this," she finished, handing the photograph over to Alex.

Alex took the photo, staring at it for a few moments before speaking. "I've…I've never seen this," the teen said.

"I wasn't even supposed to hold you, but your mom insisted," Emily explained. "I didn't even know she took a photo."

The teen smiled at the mention of her mother. "You carry this with you?" She asked.

"Everywhere I go," Emily responded, wanting the teen to understand just how important she was to her. "I keep it to remind myself why I do what I do…to make the world a safer place. And…and to remind myself that if I ever got a second chance to be a mother I wouldn't let it pass me by," the profiler explained. "I always thought that second chance would come from another child…I never imagined I would get a second chance with you...but this is what I want Alex. I don't want you to doubt that."

"Okay," the teen responded, her eyes clouded over with tears that she was attempting to hold back. She held the photo out for Emily to take, but the older brunette simply shook her head.

"You should hold on to that for me," Emily responded. "It'll help you remember that you're not alone."

"Thanks," Alex replied, wiping away the single tear that managed to escape down her cheek, sniffling. "Where's JJ?" She asked having only noticed the blonde's absence.

"She's uh at your house actually," Emily hesitated. "Some of my team are there cleaning up now that the investigation is over."

"Oh," the teen paused. "Are we going?"

"No, I have to meet with Sam about the funeral, I was thinking we would have it tomorrow if that's okay with you." Emily explained cautiously, not wanting to upset Alex.

"Oh ya…sure," Alex replied, picking at her nails and avoiding Emily's gaze.

"I could drop you off with JJ if that's what you want," Emily asked sounding unsure. "Or you could come with me," she finished, not wanting to leave the teen alone after everything that had transpired the day before.

Alex chewed her lip, contemplating her options for a minute. "Actually…could you maybe bring me to Rachel's house?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," Emily said, tucking Alex's hair behind her ear again, giving the teen a small smile as she looked up at her. "JJ was hoping we could all have dinner tonight. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds nice," Alex replied returning Emily's smile.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Emily spent the day at Sam's office, discussing the various things that she needed to know in order to pack up and sell the Campbell house so that she and Alex could move back to DC. Emily knew she would need to remain in Chicago for a couple more weeks, but Sam had agreed to help as much as he could in order to get her home quickly.

After spending the day with Sam, Emily headed over to the Campbell house, happy to see that the carpet had been taken up and the couch had been removed. Morgan had been happy to find hardwood floors beneath the carpet, enabling him to simply clean them up rather than replace the carpet.

Emily, JJ, Reid and Morgan sat and talked about Emily's plans for the next few weeks, the other three Agents assuring the brunette that they would be there to help with whatever she needed, making Emily feel incredibly grateful to have them in her life.

Reid, Morgan and JJ decided they would go back to the hotel to get cleaned up and would meet Emily at one of Morgan's favourite restaurants in the city.

While everyone else returned to the hotel, Emily made her way around the corner to pick Alex up from her friend's house. Emily made small talk with Rachel's mother before she and Alex made their way back to the SUV.

The pair buckled themselves in before Emily spoke.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked the teen who seemed more relaxed then she had been since the BAU had arrived.

"Ya, it was nice," the teen replied with a smile. "How…uh how did everything go with Mr. Grimes?" She then asked looking a little unsure.

"Good…. everything is set for tomorrow," Emily explained, wishing she could keep things light, rather than discussing funeral plans. "Sam said he would make sure that he would contact anyone that needed to be contacted. Also someone will need to speak tomorrow…I um…I can do it if you'd like."

"Oh…right," the teen said chewing her lip in a very Emily-manner. "Ya that's fine."

"Alright then," Emily said, looking to change the subject. "So have you ever been to some restaurant called Georgios?"

"Oh ya, tons of times," the teen replied, turning her focus to her surroundings.

"Well apparently it's Derek's favourite restaurant so we're meeting the team there," Emily explained.

"Is he from Chicago?" Alex asked turning towards Emily curiously.

"He is," Emily smiled.

The rest of the drive was enjoyed in silence, Alex watching out her window, looking thoughtful, while Emily focused on the road, making sure to follow the correct route that Morgan had told her to follow.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant Emily could see two SUVs parked beside each other, meaning the team was already inside. Emily looked over to see Alex looking rather nervous and the profiler suddenly realized that this may have been a bad idea.

"Hey are you okay?" Emily asked, placing a hand on the teen's knee in order to get her attention.

"What?...oh ya I'm fine," Alex answered hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked, seeing that Alex clearly wasn't fine. "Because we don't have to do this you know."

"No, no…I'm sorry," Alex quickly intervened. "I'm just nervous about tomorrow…and I guess a little nervous about meeting everyone."

"I know tomorrow's going to be hard honey," Emily began. "But you know I'm going to be there for you right? We'll get through it, you just need to take it one day at a time….And as for the team, you don't need to worry about them. They're going to love you, and trust me when I say they're going to be there for you too."

Alex gave Emily a small smile, "Thank you," she said giving Emily's hand a squeeze. "I guess we better get in there."

"Yes, let's go," Emily said with a smile, as the pair made their way out of the vehicle and into the restaurant.

When the entered the restaurant Emily could see the team sitting at a table in the corner, all chatting and looking relaxed, clearly grateful to have finished with the case. Emily steered Alex towards the table, a hand on her back, drawing Morgan's attention from the conversation as he saw the two brunettes approaching.

"Hey, there they are," Morgan greeted, a big smile on his face.

"Hey guys sorry we're late," Emily greeted. "Um….this is Alex. Alex this is Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Spencer Reid and you know Derek and JJ," Emily introduced, pointing to each person in turn.

"Hi," Alex said giving a small wave before taking a seat next to JJ, Emily taking the seat on Alex's other side.

"It's nice meeting you Alex," Rossi greeted, handing menus to both newcomers. "I take it you've been here before?"

"Oh ya, lots of times," Alex answered, taking her menu, but leaving it unopened in front of her.

"What's good here?" Hotch asked from his place at the head of the table.

"Basically everything," Alex replied, with a smile. "I mean I've never had anything here that I don't like."

"The kid's right," Morgan joined in from where he was sitting and patiently waiting for his teammates to browse their menus. "You won't find anything here that you won't like….even you Pretty Boy," he added poking fun at Reid who chose to ignore him.

"What are you going to get," JJ asked looking over at Alex who was fiddling with her silverware.

"The chicken parm," Alex answered easily. "It's my favourite."

"Oh that sounds good!" JJ said looking at her menu again.

There was a few minutes of silence as everyone made their choices, the waitress coming over to write down their orders, leaving them again to chat while they waited.

"So Alex you're 14 right?" Reid asked from across the table.

"Yep," Alex said, feeling slightly nervous about being asked a bunch of questions.

"So that puts you in what…9th grade?" Rossi asked.

"Yep, I'll be a freshman this year," Alex responded, sounding slightly nervous.

"That can be pretty intimidating," Reid said, noticing the teen's nerves.

"Especially when you're like 10," Morgan added looking pointedly at Reid, who turned slightly red.

"Wait what?" Alex asked confused.

"Reid was a bit of a prodigy," Hotch explained for the young agent.

"Any extracurriculars?" JJ asked taking the attention off the blushing Reid.

"Well I played soccer last year," Alex answered, causing JJ to look excited. "Emily said you played?"

"I did," JJ replied. "And I'm always looking to play now, but Emily will never play with me."

"I told you I don't do sports," Emily answered, making the rest of the table laugh.

The conversation remained light for the rest of the meal, everyone chatting and trying to get to know the young teen who was now a part of their lives. As the night continued on, Emily noticed Alex looking more and more tired, finally deciding that it would probably be best to get the teen back to the hotel to sleep.

"Well I think we better call it a night," Emily announced, having already paid for everyone's meal.

"Do you mind if I ride back with you guys?" JJ asked.

"Of course," Emily replied with a smile. "You ready kid?"

"Ya," Alex asked, standing from her seat. "It was really nice meeting you all."

The team all responded with "you toos," assuring the young brunette that they would see her tomorrow. The trio then made their way to one of the SUVs in the parking lot, all three getting in and settling down in silence as Emily started the vehicle and pulled out of the parking lot. The three remained quiet, enjoying the comfortable silence before Alex called out from her seat in the back of the car.

"Emily?" She asked.

"Yah hun?" Emily responded.

"About tomorrow…I know you said that you would speak and everything, but I was thinking that…maybe I should do it," the teen explained hesitantly.

"Of course," Emily replied. "I just wasn't sure if you would want to."

"I think it should be me," Alex responded. "Just…if I can't…"

"I'll be right there," Emily reassured with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm thinking I will do one more chapter after this one just to wrap it up and set up the next one! Working hard to keep updating! Hope you guys enjoy! - J**

**Chapter 18**

Alex struggled to fall asleep that night, lying next to Emily, trying not to move, willing her mind to shut off so she could get some rest. This seemed like an impossible task however as Alex continued to think about the next day, forcing herself to keep the tears at bay, not wanting to wake the two agents in the room. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning when exhaustion finally took over that Alex drifted to sleep, turning over and grabbing a handful of Emily's shirt in her slumber.

This peaceful sleep lasted only a few hours before Alex's dreams were once again plagued with dark images. It was just after 7am when Alex bolted awake with a scream, waking both Emily and JJ with a fright as they watched the teen jump up from the bed, running into the bathroom, the sound of the teen emptying her stomach filling the room.

As soon as Emily registered what had woken her she rushed into the bathroom, finding Alex on the floor heaving into the toilet. Emily immediately bent down behind her, pulling long dark hair back, rubbing soothing circles on the young girl's back.

"Shhh…it's okay," Emily reassured as Alex cried, fighting to control her emotions after the nightmare that had seemed so real.

It was a few more minutes before Alex pulled away from the toilet, leaning back on Emily's legs as she got her breathing under control.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked quietly, feeling the teen's body still shaking against her legs.

"I…I think so," Alex replied, turning around to face Emily. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Emily replied, brushing some hair away from Alex's face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was just a nightmare," Alex replied quickly. "It…it just felt so…so real."

"I know," Emily replied, rubbing her hand up and down the smaller girl's arm.

Just then JJ poked her head into the room, holding a water bottle in her hands. "I thought you might need this," JJ explained handing the bottle out to Alex, whose shaking was starting to subside. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Alex replied quietly, opening the water and taking a small sip. "Would it be okay if I showered?"

"Of course," Emily answered, standing up and reaching out to help the teen up from the floor. "Take your time."

Emily followed JJ into the other room, closing the door behind her and moving to go sit on her bed, putting her head in her hands. JJ sat down beside her friend, waiting until she heard the sound of the shower running before speaking.

"Are you okay?" She asked, feeling like she could guess the answer.

"I just don't know what to do to help her," Emily replied feeling helpless.

"I think you're doing it Em," JJ comforted. "She's been through a lot, she's going to have nightmares….you just need to keep being here for her."

"I'm…I'm just worried," Emily admitted.

"About what?" JJ asked slightly confused.

"Everything." Emily replied, looking into the deep blue eyes of her best friend. "I don't know how to do this Jen. What if I mess this up?"

"Em, you won't" JJ replied confidently. "I can see how much you care about her. You just need to take it a day at a time…trust me you're going to be just fine. Plus we're all going to be here for you, you know that right?"

"I know," Emily replied. "I'm just not used to feeling this scared."

"Well eventually we were bound to find something that scared big, bad Emily Prentiss," JJ teased, nudging the brunette with her shoulder.

"Ha ha," Emily replied sarcastically, a big smile on her face. "Thanks Jen."

"Anytime," JJ responded, happy to see a smile back on her friends face. "I talked to Hotch yesterday by the way. The team are leaving tomorrow morning, but I'm going to stay until Sunday…help you guys out for a few days," she explained.

"You don't have to do that," Emily argued.

"I know," JJ answered with a smile, "but I want to."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

45 minutes later Alex came out of the bathroom, after enjoying a long shower and drying her hair.

"Feel better?" Emily asked as the teen came out not looking as pale as she had been before, but looking like she had spent some time crying.

"Ya," the teen replied quietly. "Thanks."

Emily knew enough to understand that Alex probably wasn't up for socializing today, so she decided not to press her too much as it was already such an emotional day.

"I'm going to shower then," Emily announced. "Unless you wanted to go first Jen?"

"No you go ahead," JJ replied from where she was answering emails on her laptop in the corner.

Emily entered the bathroom while JJ continued her work, keeping one eye on Alex who looked pretty down. Alex began fishing through her backpack looking for something at the bottom of the bag. When she found it she moved to sit in from of the mirror in the room her brush and an elastic in her hand.

JJ watched as Alex began to separate her hair into three parts, attempting to braid her long hair off to the side of her head. The teen was having a hard time though as her hands were shaking, and she couldn't seem to get it right. Seeing the young girl beginning to get frustrated JJ stood from her seat, moving to stand behind Alex, meeting her gaze in the mirror.

"Do you want some help with that?" JJ asked softly.

The teen simply nodded in response, looking like she wanted to cry. JJ pulled a chair over, sitting down on Alex's left, immediately beginning to separate her hair and pulling the pieces into a braid.

"My mom loved to braid my hair like this," Alex practically whispered, her eyes shining with tears.

"You have such gorgeous hair," JJ replied, her heart breaking at the sadness in the young girl's eyes.

The two remained silent as JJ continued to braid Alex's hair, securing it with an elastic at the end. Alex remained where she was as JJ finished, looking sadly at the floor.

"You know if you want to talk, I'm always here to listen," JJ told the young brunette.

"I…I just don't know if I can do this," Alex replied, shaking her head as a tear escaped down her cheek.

"My sister died when I was 11," JJ said, taking a deep breath. "On the day of her funeral I was such a mess, I didn't think I would be able to go."

"Did you?" Alex asked, meeting the blonde's eyes.

"I did," JJ explained. "And while it was incredibly hard, it also allowed me to say goodbye, and I think I really needed that. I think I felt better afterwards….more at peace with losing her."

"What happened to her?" Alex asked curiously.

"She…uh…she killed herself," JJ admitted sadly, the teen looking at her in surprise. "She was 17."

"I'm sorry," Alex said, taking JJ's hand in hers.

"You know, I think about my sister every day," JJ explained. "But it's gotten easier. There were days where I was so angry with her…days where I was completely depressed. But one day I found that I was able to think about her and just remember the good times, and I found that it wasn't so hard anymore. It will get easier Alex," JJ said squeezing the young girls hand, "you just have to take it one day at a time. And I'll always be here if you need to talk."

"Thanks JJ," Alex replied, giving the blonde a sad smile, as JJ brushed away the few tears that had escaped her eyes.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

At 11:30 that morning Alex, Emily, the rest of the BAU team and 20 or 30 of the Campbell's friends and neighbours stood in the cemetery, gathered around 2 black coffins, each person holding 2 white roses in their hands. Alex stood between Emily and JJ, staring at the small space between her parents' coffins, doing her best to keep herself from breaking down. Alex knew that no one would blame her for crying right now, but she wanted to be able to speak in a few minutes time and she knew that as soon as she let herself cry she wouldn't be able to do that, so instead she focused her attention on the ground, only half listening to the priest who was currently talking about her parents.

Emily could feel Alex shaking beside her, and as much as she wanted to reach out and comfort her, Emily knew that the teen was attempting to keep her emotions at bay, and she worried that if she said or did anything to comfort her right now it might cause her to break down. Emily herself was also struggling to keep her emotions in a box, wanting to be strong for Alex, but having a hard time as she thought about the couple who had been so good to her all those years ago. Emily, like Alex was staring at the coffins, looking but not really seeing as she tried to keep on a brave face, every so often glancing at the teen on her right.

Emily was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the priest mention Alex, snapping the teen from her own thoughts as she made her way shakily towards the man. Alex took a deep breath, avoiding the glances of the people surrounding her parents' graves, attempting to control her nerves.

"My parents didn't have to be my parents…but they chose to be," Alex began, sounding confident despite the nerves she was feeling. "They loved me and supported me every day of our lives together, and I was the luckiest kid in the world to have them in my life. Before I found out I was adopted, I remember thinking that I didn't get anything from my parents. I didn't inherit their blonde hair, or their bright blue eyes. My nose was different, my skin was paler, it seemed to me that we were complete opposites. I soon realized that those things weren't important though. Physical appearances, DNA, none of that mattered; what mattered was that we were a family, and we loved each other. " The teen paused, taking another deep breath, briefly letting her gaze fall on Emily, who was wiping away a stray tear.

"I've come to realize that I was wrong about something though. I was wrong in thinking that I didn't get anything from my parents, because the thing is, I got everything from them. They taught me the importance of kindness, generosity and honesty. They encouraged me to be confident, to be strong and to always find the positive in any situation. Most importantly though, my parents showed me love and what it means to be a family."

"My parents are gone now; they're gone yet I know they're still with me. My parents made me who I am, and I'll take them with me everywhere I go. I'm going to miss them so much; I already do, but they'll always be in my heart…. and I know they'll always be watching down on me."

As she finished, Alex stepped forward, two white roses still clutched in her hand. She approached the two coffins, tears now clouding her vision, standing between where her parents would now lay. Placing a rose on each coffin, Alex whispered "I miss you," before returning to her place, watching as Emily then approached the coffins, placing the flowers on each one, and whispering something Alex couldn't hear.

Emily returned to her spot beside the teen as the rest of the guests continued placing the flowers. When Emily returned, Alex reached out and took the brunette's hand in hers; desperately needing the comfort as more and more tears fell down her face. And just like that it was like the dam burst. All the sadness that the teen had been holding back since arriving at the cemetery came rushing out, a sob escaping her throat, as Emily wrapped an arm around her.

"You did so good," Emily whispered, kissing the teen's forehead, as JJ returned to Alex's other side, taking the teen's other hand in hers. "Your parents would be so proud of you."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Not wanting to force Alex to return to her house on such an emotional day, Emily arranged for the funeral guests to gather in the church hall after the burial to pay their respects to Alex and have lunch.

Emily and JJ remained with Alex in the cemetery until all the guests were gone; each agent holding one of the teen's hands, offering their silent support while Alex prepared herself to walk away. After ten minutes of standing in silence, Alex took her hand from JJ's, wiped the tears off her cheeks, retook JJ's hand and then looked to her birth mother.

"I'm ready now," the teen said shakily.

"Okay," Emily said, giving Alex's hand a squeeze as the trio turned away to head towards the hall across the way.

The three females walked in silence, Alex glancing back only once, holding tight to both women's hands and resisting the urge to turn back and stay with her parents forever. As they reached the entrance to the hall, Alex suddenly stopped in her tracks, causing both Emily and JJ to stop and turn to the young girl, concern written on both their faces.

"Um…do…do you have a Kleenex," Alex asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Here," Emily replied, pulling a few tissues from the pocket of her dress. Alex took a minute to wipe her face, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"You'll stay with me right?" Alex asked quietly looking to Emily.

"Of course," Emily replied, taking Alex's hand as the trio entered the hall where guests were mingling in groups around the room.

"I'm going to go find the team," JJ said, leaving Emily and Alex as a woman began to approach the two brunettes.

JJ found the team sitting at a table in the corner, plates of food in front of them as they talked quietly amongst themselves.

"How are our girls doing?" Morgan asked as JJ took a seat next to Reid.

"Emily's doing okay," JJ replied. "Alex is having a pretty rough time, but that's to be expected."

"Poor kid," Rossi said, watching as Alex and Emily were approached by an older couple across the room, both the man and woman hugging the teen who wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Things are going to be rough for her for a while," Hotch pointed out, following Rossi's gaze to the two brunettes. "Emily is going to need our support."

"She'll have it," Morgan responded, knowing that none of the team would let Emily face all this on her own.

"I'm going to get something to eat," JJ announced, standing from her seat and crossing the room. As she neared Emily and Alex, she noticed her friend wasn't really engaged in the conversation that was going on, so she decided to approach the brunette. "Can I get you anything?" JJ asked.

"I'm okay right now," Emily said with a smile. "Thanks Jen."

"Let me know if you change your mind," JJ replied before moving to fill a plate with food for herself.

Emily stood by Alex's side as neighbours and family friends embraced her, each person telling the teen how sorry they were for her loss. The teen did her best to keep her emotions under control, but she was struggling as each person hugged her. When some of Alex's school friends approached Emily asked the teen if she wanted some privacy but the teen shook her head, once again taking Emily by the hand, not quite ready to be away from her yet.

Quite some time later, after nearly every person in the room had greeted Alex, and spending quite a bit of time with Rachel and her family, Emily and Alex were alone for the first time since entering the hall. Emily squeezed the teen's hand, turning to face her, "you should get something to eat," she suggested, concerned since the teen had been too anxious to eat breakfast.

"I'm not really hungry," Alex said, looking rather exhausted.

"Well how about you humor me and eat something anyways," Emily replied.

"Okay," the teen relented, allowing Emily to lead her over to the food, filling a plate for herself as Emily did the same.

"Is there anyone you want to sit with?" Emily asked as the pair looked around the room for somewhere to sit.

"We could sit with your team," Alex replied, finding the group sitting in the far corner and heading towards them.

Emily followed closely behind the teen, watching as Alex sat down beside JJ who immediately placed a comforting hand on the teen's back. Emily took a seat beside the young girl, smiling as the team continued to chat, all of them allowing Alex to simply eat in peace without having to talk about how she was feeling.

And as Emily looked around at the group of people sitting with her she couldn't help but feel grateful to have them all in her life. Things may be rough right now, and she and Alex most likely had a long road ahead of them, but suddenly Emily knew that she would get through it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next couple days were difficult for Alex who was having a hard time with all the emotions that came with the funeral. The teen spent most of Thursday laying in her hotel bed, not quite feeling up to much else, and Emily and JJ allowed her, watching movies and making small talk, doing their best to let the young girl take her time to grieve.

While Emily would have liked to let the teen take more time, she needed to begin packing the teen's things to move while she still had JJ around to help her, and since Emily was reluctant to leave Alex alone she asked the young brunette whether she would like to join them at her house or be dropped off at Rachel's. Emily had expected to be asked to drive the teen to her friend's house, but was surprised to hear Alex say that she would join the two Agents at her house.

Going back into the house had been hard for Alex, but Emily watched as the teen took a big breath, squared her shoulders and walked in, keeping her chin up as they decided where to start.

It was now late Saturday morning, and Emily, JJ and Alex were in Alex's bedroom, packing up the last of the things that she intended to take with her to DC. The three females had come up with a system the day before, separating things to get shipped to DC, things that would be brought in the teen's suitcase and things that would be donated. The day before Alex had remained relatively quiet while the three of them packed, but Emily was happy that the young girl seemed a little chattier today.

"Okay so how about these clothes?" JJ asked pointing to the back of the teen's closet.

"That's mostly winter stuff," Alex replied. "I guess it can go in a box to get sent with the movers."

"Alright sounds good," JJ said, grabbing a box as she pulled out clothes and began taking them off their hangers.

"Man kid, I have never seen so many clothes in my life," Emily joked, from where she was pulling clothes from a large dresser and packing them in a suitcase.

"What can I say, I'm a teenager," Alex laughed filling boxes with books off her bookcase, every now and then putting one aside to donate.

"Don't let her fool you Alex," JJ called out, "I've seen her closet."

"I do not have this many clothes," Emily defended.

"Maybe not," JJ replied, "but you definitely have more shoes."

Emily looked like she was going to argue that point, but then closed her mouth.

"Exactly," JJ laughed, continuing with her work in the closet.

Alex's bedroom walls were now empty, and most of her things were packed and ready to go, a task that took part of yesterday and all of that morning to complete. As Emily finished up with the clothes in the dresser, she moved to help JJ finish with the closet, while Alex packed up the last of her books, a task which the teen insisted had to be done by her as her books were incredibly important to her.

"Well we're all done," Emily announced. "How are you doing over there kid?"

"Almost done," Alex replied, taking a moment as she considered the book in her hand, eventually placing it in the box to go to DC.

"Alright well why don't I go pick us up some lunch while you help the bookworm over there finish," JJ suggested, laughing at the glare she received from the teen.

"Sounds good," Emily replied, "Chinese?"

"Mmmm yes!" Alex called out.

"Okay then, I will be back soon," JJ replied making her way out of the room.

Emily moved to join Alex in front of her bookcase, smiling at the amount of books that had been packed to move, while only a handful had been placed in the donation box.

"So are you going to let me help you with this?" Emily asked.

"Okay, but don't put anything in donation without asking me," Alex said.

"Yes ma'am," Emily replied with a smile.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Half an hour later, after all the books were packed and ready to go, Emily and Alex made their way downstairs to the kitchen where JJ met them a few minutes after. Alex, who hadn't been eating very much since her parents had been killed a week ago, happily dug in to a carton of fried rice, a sight that pleased Emily very much.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" Alex asked looking to JJ.

"My flight's at 6pm," JJ answered nodding. "I have to get back to work on Monday. Someone has to keep the team in line."

"That's for sure," Emily laughed.

"And what about us?" Alex asked biting her lip.

"I'm thinking by Friday if we can," Emily answered watching, as the teen seemed to consider this. "Or later if you want."

"Okay," Alex answered quietly, continuing to pick at her food, though slower than when she started.

"Penelope is just itching to meet you," JJ said, hoping to keep the atmosphere light, knowing how easily the teen gets upset. "She says it's unfair that she's the only one who hasn't met you yet."

This put a small smile on Alex's face, having heard all about Penelope from Emily and JJ the day before.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her," Alex replied, interested to meet this apparently vibrant woman who worked at the FBI.

The three continued to eat in relative silence, making comments every so often, and chatting about trivial things. Upon finishing their lunch, the three cleaned up quickly, looking around as they considered where to go next.

"Well we can get anything from down here packed up," Emily decided. "Shouldn't take too long. There isn't much we're bringing to DC with us right?"

"Just the pictures from the living room," Alex replied, biting her lip as she glanced toward the front room anxiously. "Could…could I maybe go get started in my parent's room? I mean most of this stuff is being donated or left here…you don't really need my help do you?"

"No, JJ and I should be able to handle it," Emily responded, understanding why the teen was hesitant to spend time in her living room.

"Alright, well…you know where to find me," Alex said making her way out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"To the living room then?" JJ asked pointing towards the front room.

"To the living room." Emily agreed.

Emily grabbed a box from where they were sitting in the front foyer, grabbing some tape and bubble wrap, and making her way over to where JJ was standing in front of the wall of family photos.

"God she was so adorable," JJ smiled, taking down a photo of a 2-year-old Alex and holding it up to Emily who was taping a box together.

"Yes she was," Emily replied with a smile, handing JJ some bubble wrap to put the picture in.

"It's crazy how much she looks like you," JJ continued, pulling down a picture of a slightly older Alex. "I mean look at this smile, that is an Emily Prentiss smile right there."

Emily laughed as she took the picture from JJ and started wrapping it.

"She does seem to take after me doesn't she?"

"She's your mini-me that's for sure," JJ replied, taking another frame down and wrapping it up to pack.

The two continued this work, admiring each picture, as they watched the young brunette grow up through the pictures.

"So how are you feeling about everything?" JJ asked as they pulled the last picture off the wall.

"Still nervous I guess," Emily admitted. "I mean she seems to be doing better, but she's still having a hard time. I'm just worried about what leaving Chicago is going to do."

"It's going to take some time, but I'm sure she'll warm up to DC," JJ said. "And she seems to be warming up to you."

"I just want us to have a good relationship," Emily replied. "I just really want to be a good mom."

"You will be Em….you already are," JJ assured her friend. "Trust me. Just keep doing what you're doing. You two are going to be fine."

"Thanks Jayje," Emily smiled. "Speaking of the kid though, I'm gonna go check on her."

"Sounds good, I'll keep working down here."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Emily made her way upstairs, turning down the hallway to make her way to where she knew Meredith and Matthew's bedroom to be. As she poked her head around the doorframe she looked around seeing that the room was empty.

"Alex?" Emily called out, looking down the hall but seeing no movement, feeling slightly panicked.

"In here," Alex answered with a sniff from somewhere in her parent's bedroom.

Emily followed the teen's voice, entering the room and making her way over to the walk-in closet, poking her head in to find a sight that tore at her heart.

Sitting on the floor of the closet, underneath all of her parent's clothes, Alex was curled up wearing a Northwestern University sweatshirt that was far to big for her, a box of things strewn out on the floor around her.

"Oh sweetie," Emily whispered, sitting down beside the teen.

"I miss them," Alex said quietly, leaning her head on Emily's shoulder as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I know honey," Emily replied placing a kiss in the young girl's dark hair.

The two sat in silence, as Alex continued to cry softly, eventually moving to wipe the tears from her face.

"I like your sweater," Emily broke the silence.

"It smells like my dad," Alex explained, tucking her face into the neck of the sweater, looking tiny in the large sweatshirt. "It was his favourite."

Emily nodded, looking around the closet floor at the things that had clearly been torn out of the box that was sitting empty beside the teen.

"What's all this?"

"Stuff my mom kept…pictures and memories and stuff," Alex explained, reaching beside her to pick up a photo that was sitting there. "I found this in there," she continued, handing Emily the same photo that Emily had given her from her wallet.

Emily smiled, taking the picture that had been her lifeline for the last 13 years.

"I guess we can both have a copy," Alex said, letting Emily keep the one in her hands. "I wonder why she never gave it to me."

"I'm sure she had her reasons," Emily replied softly.

"Did you ever think about keeping me?" Alex asked surprising Emily.

"I did," Emily replied, brushing some hair off the teen's face. "I met a few couples before I met your parents and they were awful…They were all about money and power and I didn't want my child to grow up in one of those families," Emily explained. "So I thought maybe I could do this…maybe I could get a job and figure out some way to make it work. Then the adoption agent brought your parents in. As soon as I met them I knew what I had to do. They were exactly the kind of parents you deserved. They could give you everything I couldn't, and I just knew they would love you no matter what…so I let you go."

"You definitely gave me the best parents I could have asked for," Alex said with a sad smile. "I really love them."

"They love you too," Emily reassured putting her arm around the small girl.

"I'm nervous about moving," Alex admitted quietly. "I want to move…but I'm scared."

"I know honey," Emily said running her fingers through the teen's hair. "But I'm going to be there for you and so is everyone on my team. I know it's not always going to be easy, especially at first….but we'll get through it I promise."

At this Alex once again placed her head on Emily's shoulder. The teen had been through a lot in the last week. She had experienced a million different emotions, and while she was still scared, and sad and a million other things; sitting here, wrapped in Emily's arms Alex felt like maybe, just maybe everything would turn out okay.

**Alright guys! So this is the last chapter of this story and I hope you liked it! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and favourited it! Everyone has honestly been so great! So I'm definitely going to continue with this storyline in another story which I will hopefully be able to start posting by the end of next week (working tons this week sorry!). So keep a lookout for the next story and thanks again for reading!**


End file.
